Danny Fenton Wielder of the Harmonitrix
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Greetings and bienvenue, readers of fan-fiction. Welcome to a world where Danny doesn't have powers; well not the ones that we're used to seeing. Slight crossover with other series.
1. Prologue

_**Hi folks. This is my first Danny Phantom/Ben 10 crossover, so don't judge. Joining me is my OC, Shawn.**_

 _ **Shawn: Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Here's some of the aliens in Danny's Harmonitrix:**_ _ **Ghostfreak,**_ _ **Whampire,**_ _ **Upgrade,**_ _ **Grey Matter,**_ _ **Snare-Oh,**_ _ **Rath, and an Anodite (Name to be revealed later)**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _ *****_ **Amity Park** *

A teen is seen walking through the woods of Amity Park. His hair was a mess of black with a white patch in the center ( ** _reference to one of my favorite cartoons. Guess which one._** ), his eyes are china blue. He is wearing a black, sleeveless muscle shirt, white cargo pants with black bandages wrapped around his calves, black combat boots, and a tattered brown cloak similar the one Bass wears in Mega-man Net Warrior.

This is 14-year-old Danny Fenton, local outcast. Why is he an outcast, you ask?

Could it have to do with the fact that Danny is not the most well liked kid in his family? Since Jazz is the smarter of the two and is already at college level despite being sixteen, their parents pay more attention to Jazz and completely neglect him.

Plus he's pretty much ignored by everyone at school, even the jocks. Sam and Tucker, who were once his friends, abandoned him to join the popular crowd. And the teachers are no better than his parents. All except his Japanese class instructor, Mrs. Tokugawa. She's the only one who actually cares about Danny and treats all students as equals. Although, she does favor Danny just the slightest bit more than her other students.

"Can't believe they don't notice me. Why the hell do they treat Jazz like she's the most important person in the world?" Danny said as he walked deeper into the forest.

He looked up into the night sky and saw a shooting star. "What's the worst that could happen?" Danny said with gloom in his voice. He closed his eyes and made a silent wish for his parents to notice him. When he opened them, he saw the 'star' head right for him. He ran as fast as he could, but was blown into a tree by the force of when the object hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Danny asked in disbelief. He walked over to the crater and saw a pod. He slipped and fell next to the weird sphere, which opened to reveal a glove. Danny, with his curiosity peaked, reached for the weird glove. The glove leaped onto the teen's right hand and started to change its shape.

Danny tried to shake off the odd hand-wear, but with no success. The glove finished changing. In the place of the glove was a clawed gauntlet that covers Danny's hand up to his elbow. The top of the gauntlet is covered in black armor that is segmented like a centipede's armor, and has three white blades coming out of the side. On the back of the hand is a dial that is shaped like a hexagon and has a white hourglass mark. This was the Harmonitrix. Danny twisted the dial and a hologram popped up. He twisted the dial until he saw one that was interesting to him. He pushed down the dial, activating the device. In a flash of white and black, his body started to change.

* * *

 ** _Shawn: Wow._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Thank you. Now I need help from you folks. Here's a list of things I need for this story:_**

 ** _1\. Three more aliens_**

 ** _2\. Which alien you want to see first_**

 ** _3\. Signature alien_**

 ** _Also there's a poll up I really need answered. I think I'm forgetting something._**

 ** _Shawn: The Anodite?_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Oh right. The Anodite in this story; his name is Manafest. See what I did there? Shawn, if you would._**

 ** _Shawn:_** ** _Well, we gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And we'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. Sent From Home

_**Hi guys. Now in case you're wondering or didn't get it, Danny's hair is styled like Zac Saturday. Now then, I'm gonna add a surprise visitor to help Danny with his aliens in the next chapter. Whoever guesses gets a digital cookie. Now I'm not going to show Danny's first alien quite yet, I will be showing how the Harmonitrix got to Earth and who sent it there.**_

* * *

 _ **Sent From Home**_

* * *

* **Galvan Prime** *

In a lab on the planet which is home to one of the most intelligent species in the universe, three beings are talking. Two of the beings were humans; one had a mess of white hair with electric green streaks, glowing gold eyes. a PD emblem on the clasp of black and white cloak, gold gloves and boots, black belt with gold gemstone on buckle, white shirt with dragon symbol, chain necklace with three pendants. He also had a white wolf's tail. This was Paul Phantasma. ( _ **I'm not a narcissist, I just wanted to be involved in this plot. Whoever judges me, you are a horrible person.**_ )

The other had a cloak that's purple and blue with a hood, blue steel-toed combat boots, blue finger-less gloves, blue belt with a gold gemstone, purple shirt with a purple X inside a blue D surrounded by a neon green dragon, and purple pants. His hair has electric neon green streaks, one eye is gold and the other is neon green with stars in them, and he has a silver chain necklace with three pendants; one is a dragon, one is two swords crossed like an X, and the last one is a pair of wings. This is Shawn Xihuitl a.k.a DimenShawn X.

The two were listening to a six-inch being that resembled a humanoid frog with grey skin and bulbous green eyes. He had appendages on his face that resembles a mustache and a beard. He was wearing a black and green tunic that was a cross between an Aztec battle dress and a Greek toga. This is Azmuth, resident 'First Thinker' of Galven Prime.

Azmuth is standing on top of a glass case containing a black and white glove. "Now I need you two to guard my latest creation. Can you handle that?" Azmuth said.

Paul and Shawn saluted in a cartoon manner. "You can count on us to guard it with our lives and afterlives." The both of them said.

Azmuth jumped down from the case and left his lab without a word.

"I can't believe we get to see Azmuth's newest invention." Paul said as he walked up to the case.

"I can't believe he has a new invention." Shawn said.

The two looked at the glove. "What do you think it does?" Shawn asked.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, it should contain alien DNA and transform the user into those aliens and, if Master Control is unlocked, every alien in the known universe." Paul said.

Shawn leaned on the case and said "Well, if that's the case, why would he make something like this again." The case broke and the glove lands in a pod and rolls into a torpedo bay.

Shawn does a Tex Avery style double take and starts looking around while Paul floats in the air with sunglasses and shorts. "Problem?" He asked Shawn.

"The glove is gone. Azmuth is gonna kill me and to an extent, you." Shawn said as he looked around the lab. He rested against a lever which he pushed firing the glove into deep space.

Paul looked out the window and sees a pod. He uses his right eye to see what's inside of it. "Uh Shawn, you know that glove you were looking for?" He asked. Shawn perked up and walked to the window Paul was looking out of. "Yeah?" He asked.

"It's in that pod." Paul said. Shawn pulls out binoculars and looked at the flaming ball headed for space. His eyes went through the binoculars and grew to the size of bowling balls. "Oh no." He said.

Azmuth walked in and saw the broken case, the torpedo lever pushed, and the cowering friends. "Lost the Harmonitrix, didn't you?" He asked. The two Halfas screamed and turned around. "Azmuth, I know you're mad." Paul said.

"I'm not mad." Azmuth said.

"But I'll find it- wait. Did you say you're not mad?" Shawn said.

"No. My friend Clockwork told me this would happen and Paul, there's a problem in another world, I think it's the one with anthropomorphic animals." Azmuth said.

"A problem on Mobius? I'm on it. Bye Shawn." Paul said as he walked through a blue and gold portal to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"As for you Shawn, based on the trajectory and angle of elevation, not to mention the aerodynamic shape of the pod and the force of the launch from the torpedo bay,you're headed for Earth." Azmuth said.

"Very well, hopefully it lands in the arms of someone who will use its powers for good." Shawn said as he made a portal to Earth and walked through.

* * *

 _ **For those of you who don't get the beginning, look at my profile, don't worry I'll wait. Do you see it? My real name is Paul Phantasma. Also technically I'm not a Halfa. Anyway, I still need ideas. For those who have forgotten what I need, here's my list again.**_

 ** _1\. Three more aliens_**

 ** _2\. Which alien you want to see first_**

 ** _3\. Signature alien_**

 ** _I really need more ideas. Plus I need more than one review on my stories._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. First Transformation and New Friend

_**Death: Hey there. Hiya. How's it going? How's everything going? Lord Death here to help PhantomDragon99 with the intro.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Yep. Death is here via mirror. Now I've gotten some ideas for Danny's first transformation, but none of them stood out to me, although I've only gotten ideas from two people, they were actually not bad. I'm going to combine their ideas, so here's Danny's playlist; and I don't mean music. Hahahahahahahahahahah. Really? Nothing? I'll stop now. Here's Danny's aliens:**_

 _ **Ghostfreak (Phantasmo), Whampire, Upgrade (Fuzor), Grey Matter (**_ ** _Cerebrophibian)_** _ **, Snare-Oh, Rath (Tigerage), Manafest, XLR8 (**_ ** _Speedstar)_** _ **,**_ _ **Arctiguana, and Tyrannopede (Web Warrior)**_

 _ **If anyone can think of a better name for the Tyrannopede, please review or PM me.**_

 _ **Death: Start the show.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 ** _First Alien_**

* * *

* **Amity Park; Woods** *

Danny's body grew until he was over two hundred feet tall. His body became long, purple and segmented like a centipede, but his head was blood red in color, and looked like the skull of a carnotaurus, four legs that looked saurian in design, and six arms with two clawed fingers. His tail also looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex's, but it had four thagomizers like those of a stegosaurus at the end of his tail. There was also a hollow horn in the middle of his forehead, and his eyes were glowing red. The Harmonitrix symbol was located on his chest. Danny let out a loud roar when the transformation was done.

* * *

 **Tyrannopedes the apex predator for the planet Terradino, and they prey on the Vaxasaurians that inhabit the planet. When full grown a Tyrannopede stands at three hundred and sixty feet tall, and can weigh over ninety thousand tons. This is much too heavy for a Vaxasaurian to lift for very long, even with their enhanced strength.**

 **Despite having size and strength on their side, the Tyrannopede species as a whole has the distinct disadvantage of being slow moving when hunting or fighting. However, they make up for their lack of speed by shooting a sticky web like substance from the horn on their head. They use this webbing to trap their prey in a sticky cocoon that is near impossible to break free from, allowing a Tyrannopede to consume their prey at their leisure.**

 **A Tyrannopede's armored body gives it excellent defensive abilities. They have an incredibly sharp sense of smell, able to detect prey from several miles away. They're jaws have a bite force of approximately forty tons per square inch, perfect for killing prey, ripping through flesh, and splintering bones.**

* * *

Danny walked to a lake and looked at his reflection. He did the logical thing and screams,, or rather, roared. " **AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!** " Danny screamed. A portal opened over the woods and an object falls out of it in a blaze of gold and green fire. The object bounces off several trees and rocks until it landed on Danny's nose to reveal a person; a teenager at that.

"I really need to work on my landings." The boy said as he brushed himself off.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" The boy said as he turned around. "Hi there. I'm DimenShawn X, but you can call me Shawn. So you're the one who found the Harmonitrix." The boy, now named Shawn, said. Shawn jumped down from Danny's nose and floated up to the symbol that was on the Tyrannopede's chest and hits it. In a flash of white, Danny turned back to normal. "There we go. No then, why are you out here and how did you get the Harmonitrix?" Shawn asked as he floated down to the teen who started to tell his tale. When Danny was done , Shawn was fuming. His hair turned to flames and his teeth became fangs. "I can't believe them," He said as he calmed down. "I think I can help you, but we have to go to Bellwood. I'll talk to your parents and teachers."

"How are you going to do that? You're just a teen." Danny said.

"Never stopped me before." Shawn said as he spun like a tornado. When he stopped, he had a goatee like Ben 10,000 and his hair was longer and went down his back. A green and golden ring went up and down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes changed. He was wearing a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes, and has stars in both of his miscolored eyes; one eye was ice blue, the other was neon green. He has a necklace that had a locket and his hair was a mess of black with neon blue streaks.

"Come on." Shawn said as he and Danny walked to Fenton Works.

* * *

 _ **Shawn: Hi PhantomDragon99. Hi Death.**_

 _ **Death: Hi Shawn. How's it going?**_

 _ **Shawn: Awesome. I wonder what's gonna happen next.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Only I know and I'm not saying a thing. Also the Harmonitrix will have the Ultimate function like the Ultimatrix and, if the readers want it, it will be able to combine aliens like the Biomnitrix. If you agree with this, review of PM me with combos, they could already exist or you can make your own.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Confrontation

_**Hi everybody. Me, Shawn, and SaurusRock625 are here with another chapter to my greatest creation.**_

 _ **Shawn: I thought I was your greatest creation.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: I meant greatest story.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: I wouldn't say greatest, I mean your other stories are excellent.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: True. I just meant the greatest story idea I ever had. Plus there will be a few name changes.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Right. Anyway the poll is done and the winner is... Gwen!**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: It was a close race between Gwen and Ember. I have an idea which involves Manafest, but I'll need some help. Now bare with me on this. Gwen sees Manafest, falls in love with him, sees him turn back into Danny, and falls for him instead. Any objections or changes you want me to make, just review or PM me.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also Danny will be living with me in Bellwood for those wondering. And his signature alien will be Manafest. Start the story.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 ** _Confrontation_**

* * *

* **Amity Park** *

Shawn and Danny were walking towards Fenton Works when Danny realized something: this boy could change his hair, his eyes, his clothes, and he could change his appearance. "How are you able to change your body like that?" He asked.

"Well, When I changed my hair, eyes, and my clothes. That was due to me being half ghost. This change is due to my ability to change any part of my body as if I'm in a cartoon." Shawn explained as he and Danny walked up to the door of Fenton Works. Shawn knocked on the door and dodges a blast form an ecto-bazooka as Jack Fenton opened the door.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Jack said as he pulled Shawn into the building and closed the door on Danny who growled. He activated the Harmonitrix and was about to select an alien when he heard the door open. He hid the gauntlet behind his back when he saw his sister opened the door.

"Don't take it the wrong way Danny. They just need to know you." Jazz said. She knew about the neglect her brother got. Even when she wasn't trying, she did something that got praise from Jack and Maddie.

Danny walked in and mumbled "No chance in hell."

Shawn was putting his plan in action. "You see, I'm not here for Jazmine. I'm here for Daniel."

"What? Why?" Maddie asked. She was confused as to why Shawn wasn't here for Jazz.

"You see, Jazz is doing just fine in this environment. Danny is a brilliant kid but I think he's being held back here. Which is why I'll be happy to bring him with me to Bellwood." Shawn said as he looked at a pocket watch. Danny went to his room and passed by a trophy case full of Jazz's accomplishments. He felt his rage boiling inside of him. He activated the Harmonitrix, chose an alien and slammed down the core.

In a flash of white, his body's muscle mass began to bulge until it was like that of a professional wrestler. His head changed to look more like a cross between a human and a big cat of some kind, and a huge golden claw sprouted from the wrist area of the top of each forearm. His body was covered in white fur with china blue colored stripes and a black underbelly going from his lower jaw to his waistline. That was the only part of the black fur that was visible since he was wearing a pair of skintight china blue colored shorts like those that luchadors wear, a wrestling championship belt with a belt buckle that looked like a tiger's head, and a pair of luchador boots that went halfway up his shins. The Harmonitrix symbol set itself in the center of his chest. Danny let out a loud roar as he shouted this alien's name.

 **"TIGERAGE!"**

* * *

 **Species Name: Appoplexian**

 **Given Name: Tigerage**

 **Appoplexians are a race of humanoid tigers hailing from the planet Apoplexia. They are excellent hand to hand combat specialists, and they have a retractable claw on each wrist that can cut through just about anything. They are easily strong enough to fight on even grounds with a Tetramand, and can unleash a sonic roar if they want to. But for all of their combat prowess, Appoplexians are not invincible.**

 **They have a tendency to speak in the third person, and when speaking to someone they usually start out with the phrase 'let me tell you something' followed by the full name or title of whoever they're talking to. Appoplexians aren't exactly born strategists. They prefer to power their way through enemies using dozens of powerful combos. Also, unlike tigers on Earth, Appoplexians can't swim and are scared of water.**

* * *

Tigerage picked up the case and threw it at a door. Jack and Maddie pulled out their ecto-pistols and ran upstairs while Shawn looked at his watch. "Right on time." He said.

Jack and Maddie saw the Appoplexian and fired at him only to have no effect. Tigerage turned around and released a sonic roar. " **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JACKSON AND MADELINE FENTON, GHOST HUNTERS EXTRAORDINAIRE AND NEGLECTFUL PARENTS OF DANNY FENTON NOW KNOWN AS TIGERAGE! YOUR WEAPONS DON'T AFFECT TIGERAGE IN ANY WAY BUT MAKING TIGERAGE MAD!** " Tigerage said. Yes, this is how Appoplexians normally talk on a daily basis. Jack jumped onto Tigerage and tried to subdue him. " **YOU WANNA FIGHT ME JACK FENTON? LET'S GO!** " Tigerage said as he tossed the overweight man with ease into Maddie.

Shawn walked upstairs and ran around the adult Fentons tying them up with a rope and went back downstairs.

Tigerage walked up to them. " **YOU TWO HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT IGNORE ME FOR AS LONG AS TIGERAGE CAN REMEMBER! IT TOOK TIGERAGE TO TRANSFORM AND WREAK STUFF FOR YOU TO NOTICE ME!** " He said as he turned back to Danny in a flash of black. "You guys never notice me and now that you do, what have you got to say for yourselves?" He said.

"We're sorry Danny. Shawn was right, we are just holding you back. Untie us and we'll talk with Shawn about his offer." Maddie said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Danny heard sorrow in his mother's voice and untied them. The three of them walked downstairs and saw Shawn talking with Jazz. "You see, I can see great potential in Danny, but I just think he'll do better in Bellwood." Shawn said. "What about that gauntlet he's wearing?" Jazz asked.

Shawn thought and said, "Well, it's a requirement for this school that the students wear a gauntlet. With our security system, only the students can use their individual gauntlet because it bonds to their genetic code. So, have you two thought about my offer?"

Jack and Maddie nodded. "We think it's best if Danny goes with you, Shawn." Maddie said.

"Very well. Come Danny. Your new home awaits." Shawn said as he and Danny walked out the door. Shawn pulled out a hover-board that is neon green with purple and gold highlights and a china blue dragon and placed it in the street.

"We're going to Bellwood on that?" Danny asked skeptically.

"No," Shawn said as he pulled out a simple remote. "Push that button."

Danny pushed the button and the board started to grow, shrink, and spin like a tornado. When it stopped, a neon green, purple, and gold SR-71 Blackbird with china blue dragons on the wings. "We're riding in style." Shawn said as he and Danny got inside the jet. Shawn turned back to normal and went to the cockpit. ( _ **Deadpool: Heh-heh. Cockpit.**_ )

"Attention. This is your captain speaking. our next stop is the fabulous Bellwood. Danny, why don't you sit up here with me?" Shawn said as he prepared for flight. Danny sat next to Shawn as the jet took off and flew towards the home of Danny's future friends and love interest. "This is the weirdest thing that has happened to me." He said staring at the Harmonitrix.

"I've seen weirder. Let me tell you about the time I went to a world where this one guy can turn parts of his body into weapons." Shawn said.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was hilarious. I'm gonna introduce Manafest in the next chapter so I'll need ideas for how he looks. I'm also gonna need ideas for ultimates for these aliens:**_

 _ **Ghostfreak**_

 _ **XLR8**_

 _ **Whampire**_

 _ **Snare-Oh**_

 _ **Upgrade**_

 ** _Manafest_**

 ** _Shawn: Also, again, if anyone wants to change or has an objection PhantomDragon99's romance idea, review or PM him._**

 ** _SaurusRock625: And there's a new poll on his bio._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99:_** _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	5. It's Showtime

_**Hi folks. This will be Danny's first fight. Which alien will he use, read on to find out. The villain will be everybody's favorite nut-job and animal mutator. You guessed it; Dr. Aloysius** **James Animo. Horrible name for a mad scientist. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **First Fight**_

* * *

* **Skies Over Bellwood** *

A jet is seen flying over the city of Bellwood. Inside are the main characters of the story: Shawn Xihuitl, protector of the multiverse and Danny Fenton, wielder of the Harmonitrix. Shawn was just finished a story about one of his misadventures.

"No way." Danny said doing something he hasn't done in a long time; smiling. "It's true," Shawn said. "I was shot out of a cannon, flew through the air, and landed in a dynamite shack. I lit a match, it exploded and I survived, sure I smelled like gunpowder, but I survived." Danny laughed and said, "Right, and Tigerage is calm." Shawn and Danny laughed. The former looked out the window and saw what looked like Velociraptors with robot parts fighting a man made of magma and fire, a boy covered in concrete with a mace for a hand, and a girl with red hair who shot pink orbs from your hands.

"Well, Danny boy, looks like it's time for you to impress the local heroes." Shawn said.

"What?" Danny asked. Shawn smiled and said, "Do me a favor and press that big button."

Danny pressed the button and was ejected from the jet. "You knew that was gonna happen, didn't you?" Shawn said to the audience. Danny started falling towards the ground and activated the Harmonitrix. "Come give me someone that can fly." He said as he closed his eyes and chose an alien at random. In a flash of white, his body changed. His body turned as white as purely fallen snow, he now has the build of an elite martial artist ( _ **SaurusRock625: Just like**_ _ **Goku**_ ), his hair became spiky and as white as his body. The Harmonitrix is on his chest.

He had become an Anodite. " **MANAFEST!** " The boy-turned-alien yelled.

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Anodite**

 **Given Name: Manafest**

 **Born to an alien race comprised of pure Mana, the Anodites are a tricky race of aliens to deal with. Like the energy they are made from, Anodites can fire blasts of Mana at their enemies as a mid to long range attack. And if an Anodite is ever running low on Mana, they can absorb more of it from their surrounding environment. Their hair is also prehensile, acting as a third limb which can be used for close range combat. Anodites can also fly at hyper-sonic speeds, and survive indefinitely in the vacuum of space.**

 **But Anodites are not unfellable. Anodites are free spirited and confident to the point of arrogance. This makes it easy to take advantage of them should they underestimate their opponents.**

* * *

Manafest flew down towards the ground and shook the ground as he landed, creating a crater. Everyone fighting had turned their heads to see the new fighter. Manafest stood up and saw everyone looking at him. "What is this; an audience or a mosaic?" He asked. The redhead laughed at the joke.

"But seriously, if I'm right, the robo-dinos are the bad guys. Right." Manafest asked. The two guys and the girl nodded. "Well than. Here goes nothing," He started. " **Tempestus Impaetus!** " A lightning bolt hit one of the Velociraptors causing its robotic implants to fall off and the dinosaur turned to dust. Shawn was in his jet eating popcorn. "Ooh, looks like I'm going to need more popcorn." He said wearing 3D glasses and shaking his popcorn bucket at the fourth wall.

The magma man hit the green hourglass on his chest and turned into a crab with a giant head and the hourglass became a brace. " **BRAINSTORM!** * The crab said with an English accent. "It would appear that with enough electrical force, the robotic modifications on these Dromaeosauridae Velociraptorinae will detach and they shall to Phickuntiatus." He said.

The girl and boy stared confused. "Hit the Velociraptor with enough electricity their robot parts will fall off and turn to dust." Manafest said with a smug look on his face. Manafest and the redhead shared a look and raised their hands, while the now named Brainstorm opened his cranial plates to reveal his brain and raised his pincers. " **Tempestus Impaetus!** " Manafest and the redhead yelled the spell and lightning came from the sky and Brainstorm's brain and pincers.

The combined lightning struck the raptors but instead of the robot parts falling off, they spontaneously combusted ( ** _Shawn: Burst into flames._** ). A lanky man with pointed ears, green skin, white hair, red goggles, and a dome showing his brain with antennae sticking out ran up to Manafest, who grabbed him with his hair. This man is PETA's worst nightmare, next to Dr. Eggman. This is Dr. Aloysius James Animo ( _ **Deadpool: How embarrassing.**_ ).

"Need this guy?" Manafest asked as he handed the doctor to the boy who no longer had concrete on his body with his hair.

Brainstorm turned into a boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. "Thanks for the help. I'm Ben. This is Gwen and Kevin." The bot said gesturing to the redhead and black-haired teen.

Shawn landed the jet and walked out and leaving a trail of smoke ran up to Ben and shook his hand at a supersonic speed. "Hi there Ben. My name is Shawn Xihuitl. You'll be seeing a lot of me and my friend here." He said.

"So what's your name?" Gwen asked while blushing.

"In this form you can call me Manafest," Manafest said as he hit his symbol on his chest and turned human. "But you can call me Danny. Danny Fenton."

* * *

 ** _I know the fight was short and might've confused a few people with Brainstorm's line, but I had to make it sound like Brainstorm. Also 'What is this; an audience or a mosaic?'' That's a line from a Disney movie. For anyone who can guess, you get an Internet cookie. I still need ideas for Ultimates and votes for my poll._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	6. New Friends and New Home

_**Hello mortals. When we last left our heroes, they had just made friends with the local heroes of Bellwood. Now we see my plan come into action. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 ** _New Friends and New Home_**

* * *

* **Bellwood** *

Shawn and Danny explained why they were in Bellwood. Gwen placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. She said. Danny and Gwen blushed as they looked at each other. "How long before we tease them about this?" Shawn asked Ben.

"In a few minutes." Ben said." Might I give you all a ride to my humble abode?" Shawn asked as turned his jet into a 2012 purple and gold Lamborghini Aventador 2dr cpe with neon green dragons on both sides. Danny opened the doors to let Gwen in while Shawn got in the driver's seat. Danny and Gwen got in the back seat while Kevin sat in the front. Ben turned into Jetray.

"Follow me." Shawn said as he drove the car to the hills and forest while Jetray followed. Shawn drove to a mansion that was purple and gold with statues of dragons. "Welcome to my humble home." He said as he pulled up to the building. "Humble nothing. Why didn't you tell me you had a mansion?" Danny asked as he, Gwen, and Kevin got out of the car. Shawn turned the car back into a hover-board and said, "You never asked. Come on inside."

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm working on a holiday special months ahead of the actual holiday. Poll's coming down soon, so if you haven't voted yet. Time's running out.**_ **** _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE YOU'RE RATH! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	7. Ghoulish Encounter of The Third Kind

_**Hi folks. This chapter will contain two aliens which just so happen to be two of my favorite.**_

 _ **Prepare to give up the ghost, no pun intended.**_

 _ **Also the green of the aliens will be replaced with china blue. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Ghoulish Encounter of The Third Kind**_

* * *

* **Shawn's mansion** *

"And this is my lab." Shawn said as he brought his friends to the end of his tour. "Can't believe this is all yours." Kevin said walking around.

Danny was messing with the Harmonitrix and saw a figure that looked like a ghost and pressed down the core.

In a flash of white Danny turned into a a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands, black lines running all over him, and a single china blue eye. He now has china blue chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest, spikes on his elbows, and his skin is now a blueish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Harmonitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice turned to the faint and whispering kind as he shouted his name.

" **PHANTASMO!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species: Ectonurite**

 **Given Name: Phantasmo**

 **Ectonurites are aliens that live in the darkest part of the galaxy. They have the appearance of ghosts, and for good reason too. They are able to turn invisible,** **have the power of intangibility, and in some cases they are capable of possessing another living being. Their bodies are composed of a form of protoplasm that acts as a second skin which protects them from light.**

 **They require this second skin to protect them because they are vulnerable to sunlight. However, not much is known about Ectonurites, as they are a very elusive species. They are normally very docile, but there are a few who are hostile enough to attack without reason.**

* * *

"I take back everything I said about ghosts not existing." Phantasmo said as he floated next to Ben, turned invisible, and tapped his shoulder. Ben turned around and didn't see anyone.

Phantasmo tapped Ben's other shoulder and turned visible and looked in another direction. Ben turned and saw Phantasmo. "Excuse me. Did you see someone tapping my shoulder?" He asked. Phantasmo moves his eye along its track to look at Ben and says, "I can't say that I have. But I'll keep an eye out." Phantasmo floats over to Gwen, picks her up, and carries her through the ceiling of the lab.

Gwen struggled to get out of Phantasmo's grasp. Phantasmo laughed and put Gwen down. "I'm sorry. It was too perfect. I'm sorry Gwen." He said as he floated next to her. "Danny?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. How do you like Phantasmo?" The Ectonurite asked. In a flash of grey Phantasmo turned back into Danny. Gwen and Danny laughed. "I've got another idea for a prank. But we'll need help." The latter said. Shawn's head appeared between the two just as the Harmonitrix recharged. "Did someone say 'prank'," Shawn said scaring the future couple. "I know just the alien you can use. Gwen, you go to the circuit breaker in the attic and cut the power in the lab." Gwen nodded and left for the attic. Shawn activated the Harmonitrix and selected an alien and turned invisible.

In a flash of white Danny turned into a vampire-like alien with blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and china blue jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. He wears black gloves with china blue fingers that possess sharp claws, has china blue markings on his suit, and wears a china blue mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features china blue eyes, head spikes which are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. He also has china blue flaps under his arms, resembling the wings of a bat, and the Harmonitrix symbol is on his stomach.

" **WHAMPIRE!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species: Vladat**

 **Given Name: Whampire**

 **Vladats are aliens that live in the darkest part of the galaxy. They** **are arrogant, cruel, and both literally and figuratively bloodthirsty (with the exception of Whampire). They consider other beings (especially Ectonurites) to be inferior. To them, other beings are only useful as slaves and/or food. They have an overwhelming urge to feed on the energy of others.** **They have the appearance of vampires, and for good reason too.**

 **In order to control slaves, Vladats create Corrupturas inside their bodies and spit them out of their mouths. They affix themselves to their victims' foreheads. Unlike being under a hypnotic trance, the victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the Vladat's commands, u** **sing the bat-like wings under their arms, Vladats are able to fly at high speeds. Vladats can easily hold up their victims and even fly while carrying them.**

 **By making eye contact, Vladats can hypnotize a victim into obeying their commands, u** **nlike Ectonurites, Vladats are able to withstand greater amounts of light, but it will injure them over time,** **Vladats feed on the life-force energy of others by sucking it through their fangs. Normally, Transylians are their primary prey, but they will feed on other lifeforms if necessary.**

 **Vladats can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within themselves and blow away any creature close by for defense,** **Vladats can see the internal structure (for example: blood circulation) and energy of their victims,** **Vladats have the ability to turn into a bat-like form.**

 **However, not much is known about Vladats, as they are extinct.**

* * *

"This is new." Whampire said. "So what's your plan?" Shawn said. "Well, I was thinking I could scare them, but I don't have a part for you." Whampire said as Shawn turned visible and duplicated. "I know just what to do." The two Shawns said as they pulled out a Spanish guitar and a mandolin.

All the lights go out and Shawn's eyes shine. "Hooray for night vision." One of the Shawns said. "We're off to the lab." The other Shawn said. The two sunk through the floor and played music from Luigi's Mansion.

"This is weird, I can see energy from two people. They must be Ben and Kevin. Better get in place." Whampire said as he flew to the door that led to the lab and hung in the doorway. Ben and Kevin walked up the stairs with flashlights while hearing music.

"Where is that music coming from?" Kevin asked annoyed. "I don't know but it's a little creepy." Ben said as he pointed his flashlight in front of him. He saw a human-like figure in the door with his arms crossed in front of him. The figure opened his eyes and arms. "Whampire shall consume your souls!" The figure said. Ben and Kevin screamed like girls and held each other.

The lights came on and Gwen, Shawn, and Whampire were in the doorway laughing. "You should see your faces." Whampire said as he dropped and landed on his feet. In a flash of grey the Vladat turned into Danny still laughing.

" **DANNY!?** " Ben and Kevin yelled. The two chase Danny as Phantasmo throughout the mansion.

* * *

 ** _How did you guys like the prank? Now for those who have never played Luigi's Mansion or Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, you can find the music on YouTube. Poll's still up, I will take it down in a few weeks._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	8. Techno Fight

_**Hello mortals. I'm back with an action-packed chapter with two villains. One from both shows, but fighting separately. Just kidding, they're working together, just for the sake of a fight.**_

 _ **There will be a few references to a few vines, so whoever gets them gets cookies and cake. What flavor of cake, you ask? Cake-flavored cake.**_

 _ **That is a reference to a YouTuber, guess and I'll double the prize. Why, I'll even triple it. To those who don't you owe me 18 cakes and 48 cookies. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 ** _Tech Fight_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn walked into a room where Danny was watching T.V. "For those wondering why Danny's not in school, he's actually smarter than people give him credit for. He spent one day in Gwen's school and graduated the same day. His parents and teachers didn't really care about him." Shawn said breaking the fourth wall. "Good morning Danny." He said.

"It's 5:00 in the afternoon." Danny said bluntly. "Are you serious? I woke up early, I'm going back to bed." Shawn said walking away.

"Wait. Can I talk to you about something?" Danny asked. Shawn stood next to the door and had a look that said 'Go ahead'. "Well I sort of have a crush on Gwen, but I don't know how she feels." Danny said. "Let me get this straight," Shawn said as he straightened a painting. "That's better. Congratulations on your crush."

Danny chuckled at Shawn. "Let's go see what we could do in town." He said. Shawn nodded and got dressed.

* * *

* **Downtown Bellwood** *

The two walked into Bellwood and saw Ben as Diamondhead and Gwen fighting a man with green skin dressed like a scientist with a tail instead of legs and a yellow chain necklace around his neck in front of a technology store.

"I've been itching for a fight." Danny activating the Harmonitrix and scrolled through his aliens. "That's Technus, the self-proclaimed 'Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology'. He's also the master of long-winded speeches." Shawn said. Danny selected an alien and ran towards the fight. " **TIGERAGE!** " He yelled. " **D** **ÉJAME** **DECIRTE ALGO, TECHNUS, MAESTRO DE TECNOLOGÍA Y DISCURSOS DE LARGO ALIENTO! ¿CREES QUE PUEDES BUSTO EN UNA TIENDA DE TECNOLOGÍA SIN CONSEGUIR UN MAYOR DERROTA? PIENSA OTRA VEZ!** " Surprisingly, Tigerage is fluent in English and Spanish. Anyway, Technus was so surprised by the man-tiger, he didn't have time to turn intangible to avoid a two-fisted punch to the face.

Technus was sent flying to his partner. The being's overall body shape was slim and skeletal. He has a fin that is round, like a spike, and is mostly black with one white strip. He has spikes on his left and right hands and a mark on his chin. His red eyes contain pupils and a short black line, and he doesn't have a nose. His body is white with black markings, and he wears a black robe with red marks in the middle.

This is Psyphon. "So they have arrived. Good work partner." He said as he flies over to our heroes and heroine ( _ **Not the drug**_ ). Tigerage turned back into Danny before his time was up. "Glad I could help." He said as Diamondhead turned back into Ben. The four friends talked about Technus when a laser shoots over them. Danny and Ben activated their matrices.

In a flash of white, instead of Manafest, Danny's body became more blob-like as his body turned black with china blue circuitry that ran across his body and came up to what we can assume to be his face and created a cycloptic eye. The chest and stomach area was oddly white.

" **FUZOR!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Galvanic Mechamorph**

 **Given Name: Fuzor**

 **Galvan B was once an uninhabitable moon near Galvan Prime, until an experiment of Azmuth's created a new race of techno-organic beings. The Galvanic Mechamorph are a race of aliens that are capable of inhabiting and copying almost any type of machinery.**

 **However, they are not invincible because of these abilities. Since they are a race of tech organics, the Mechamorphs are vulnerable to magnetic fields. An EMP blast can prove fatal to them. They can also be destroyed by one of their own kind, whose life coding was interrupted and incomplete; Malware.**

* * *

Ben turned into Heatblast. Shawn pulled out his hover-board and turned it into a cannon. "Fuse with this quick." He said. Fuzor merged with the cannon and turned it into a tank with three guns similar to a Spartan Laser. For those who haven't played Halo, think of the Spartan Laser as a laser pointer; it points things into OBLIVION! Psyphon landed in front of the tank and studied it in awe.

The gun follows Vilgax's third toughest lackey, according to Ben, was charging up. Psyphon didn't notice Heatblast behind him. The Pyronite blasted Psyphon into the air with his limited geokinesis ( _ **Power over the earth**_ ), while Fuzor juggled him with his three guns.

Shawn created a white portal over Psyphon and Fuzor, along with Heatblast, blasted him through. "What was that?" Fuzor asked as he oozed from the cannon, causing it to turn back to normal and turned back into Danny.

"It was a portal to a world where his technology and abilities don't work." Shawn said as he closed the portal and turned the cannon back into his hover-board. Heatblast turned back into Ben and the four friends went to get a bite to eat.

* * *

 _ **Well, I know those weren't much of a fight, but it's something. Also for those of you wondering what Tigerage said here's the translation: '**_ ** _LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TECHNUS, MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND LONG-WINDED SPEECHES! YOU THINK YOU CAN BUST INTO A TECHNOLOGY STORE WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATING? THINK AGAIN!'_**

 ** _Poll's closed, so I need some alien combinations. Also here are the aliens that have Ultimates:_**

 ** _Ultimate Snare-Oh_**

 ** _Ultimate Tigerage_**

 ** _Ultimate Arctiguana_**

 ** _Ultimate Web Warrior_**

 ** _Ultimate Fuzor_**

 ** _The rest of the aliens need Ultimates. I know a Galvan has an Ultimate, but the design is just a ripoff of MODOK. I also need ideas to get me through until Halloween. So send me ideas; they could be a fight or a misadventure; anything._**

 ** _Here are the requirements for the combinations:_**

 ** _1\. Must have a name for the alien._**

 ** _2\. Must say which two aliens are combined._**

 ** _3\. Must list their powers._**

 ** _4\. Must have an accurate description of what this alien looks like._**

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	9. Prank War: Part 1

_**Hi folks. Here's the prank war, well, the start of it anyway.**_

 _ **I have gotten several ideas for a starting prank and I will do a few. Don't judge me, I just need to kill some time until Halloween.**_

 _ **I actually finished a planned chapter ahead of schedule, which is a first for me. Now without further ado, let the prank war begin. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Prank War: Part 1; Pink Danny**_

* * *

* **Bellwood; Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn was walking to Danny's room when he saw blotches of pink paint leading to the door he was headed for. When he reached the door, he opened it and saw Ben as XLR8 painting Danny. XLR8 turned to Shawn, raised his clawed hand to his mouth, and said "Shh."

Shawn left and closed the door. "This could start a prank war. I know just what to do in this situation." He said as he pulled out a saxophone and played a little bit. XLR8 ran out of the room and Shawn went in. "Danny. Wake up. We gotta go." He said as he replaced his baritone sax for a tenor. Danny woke up and saw Shawn. "Hi. Let's go." He said as he got up and walked out. Shawn followed playing the saxophone solo from the Pink Panther theme song.

* * *

* **Bellwood** *

Shawn and Danny walked to the Mr. Smoothy where they would meet Ben and Gwen. The latter was still playing the solo. "How and why are you still playing that thing?" Danny asked. "Since I'm half ghost, I don't need to take a breath as often as you do. Plus I love Pink Panther." Shawn said as he continued playing the tune.

The two arrived at the restaurant where Ben was talking to Gwen about something. "I can't believe you did that." She said. "Here they come. Hey guys. Nice song Shawn." Ben said.

Shawn stopped playing. "Thanks. That's enough playing for now." He said as he pulled out a saxophone case and put said saxophone inside. "What were you two talking about?" Danny asked. "Just remembering something that happened when we were ten." Gwen said.

Shawn zipped over to the table "Do tell." He said. "Well, long story short, me and grandpa Max were made younger because of water from the Fountain of Youth. I was turned into a four year old and grandpa was ten" Ben said. Shawn pulled out a brown paper bag and put his voice inside of it. He closed the bag and handed it to Ben, who opened it and Shawn's laugh blasted out of it.

"That is hilarious." Danny said between laughs. Ben and Gwen started laughing for a different reason. "Hey Tennyson." Kevin said as he walked to the four laughing friends. He saw Danny and started to laugh. Danny opened an eye and saw Kevin on the ground laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Danny asked when he stopped laughing. Shawn wiped his finger on Danny's cheek and showed his finger to the pink teen. Danny was fuming red, or not. "It's hard to tell with all the pink." Shawn said to the camera.

"Who did this?" Danny said trying not to shatter his teeth in anger. Gwen pointed to Ben while Shawn held up a neon sign that said 'It Was Him, Stupid' that was pointed at the brunette. "Traitors." Ben mumbled.

Danny turned into Manafest and flew home. "Don't you think the paint was a bit much?" Shawn asked as he floated up into the air and lounged. Ben was about to answer when he got up and danced around like a chicken. Shawn pulled out his pocket watch and said to himself, "Right on time."

Ben was jumping from table to table until he started dancing like a Russian towards the city dump. Gwen and Kevin followed while Shawn teleported to the dump and placed a banana cream pie on top of an X he drew on the ground.

Ben was over a trash pile above Shawn and tripped falling headfirst into the custard pastry. Phantasmo floats out of Ben's body laughing and high-fives Shawn.

Gwen and Kevin run onto the scene just as Ben pulls his head out of the whipped cream dessert and laughed. "Hooray for payback." The Ectonurite said as he turned back into Danny in a flash of grey.

Shawn handed Ben a present with Danny's name on it. "Bring it over to the mansion tonight." He whispered.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

That night, XLR8 placed the present on the doorstep, rung the doorbell, and ran away. Danny opened the door and saw a box with his name on it. He opened it and arms come out of it, dressing him like a girl. Shawn was watching the whole thing. "Of course you realize, this means war." He said winking to the screen.

* * *

 _ **That was hilarious. Now I will be spreading the pranks over separate chapters, instead of a whole series. I'm gonna need more pranks, so I need your help. Also for those who want to flame this fanfic, keep in mind this is my first attempt at this kind of story. So no flames or you will be sent to Dan Phantom, Vilgax, and Pariah Dark.**_

 _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	10. Prank War: Part 2

_**Shawn: Hi folks. I'm Shawn and this will be my first time doing the intro alone. Yep, I'm gonna be doing this by myself for the next few days. Mainly because *snaps fingers and a crown and cane appears* I am the prank king.**_

 _ **Anyhow, this chapter has a few pranks courtesy Tom & Jerry, a few PhantomDragon99 thought of himself, and the classic covered pit with a twist. **_

_**Without further ado, *pulls out a megaphone with the dial set to PhantomDragon99* BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Prank War Part 2: Classic Pranks**_

* * *

* **Path to S** **hawn's Mansion** *

Ben had just finished digging a pit and filling it with sewage. "This is gonna be great." He said as he put the cover he made over the trap and hid. Danny was walking on the path while Shawn invisibly flew above him moving him like a puppet with invisible strings. Danny 'walked' over the pit without falling in.

"What the hell?" Ben asked as he walked over to the pit and stomped on it He fell in and Danny ran over. "What's wrong Ben? You look a little wet." Danny said. "Why didn't you fall in?" Ben asked as Shawn turned visible. "Ghost powers for the win. Along with some invisible wiring." The teenage Halfa said.

Shawn pulled the drenched Tennyson out of the pit. "So far the score is 2 to 2 between you. If you two are looking for Gwen, she's asleep at my place." He said. "Why?" Danny asked. Shawn shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Gwen was asleep at a large board with a blueprint. Shawn floated inside and saw the device and made a change. "Gwen. Wake up." He said as he shook the sleeping redhead. Gwen's eyes fluttered open and she saw Shawn. "Hi Shawn. Are we gonna get started on this?" She asked. Shawn nodded and the two got to work. In no time at all the trap was set as Gwen placed a smoothie down with a string attached to it.

Ben and Danny walked in and the brunette saw the smoothie and picked it up. The string was pulled causing an alarm clock to go off the hammer was attached to a saw which cut through a log. The cut timber fell onto a pair of scissors, which cut a string that held a sledgehammer that fell on a lever connected to a strength tester, which sent the puck up to the bell causing a banana to squirt onto a windshield.

The wipers of the windshield are connected to a jack with a stick attached to it. The jack raises causing the stick to slowly tip over a bucket full of sand into another bucket on a scale. The other side of the scale tipped up and turned on a fan which blows a sailboat across a small tub hitting a red billiard ball.

The ball bounces of the walls of the pool table until it hit a button which activated a wringer that pulled on a string which in turn pulled on a trigger that shot a gun that shot a weight off of a cuckoo clock causing it to strike every hour at a rapid pace. The bird had a knife tied to it and was cutting a rope that held a safe. Gwen put a blindfold on Ben and the rope cut all the way through.

Danny saw who the safe was gonna hit and pushed Gwen out of the way and the safe hit him instead. Shawn walked over to the safe and opened it letting a cube-shaped Danny walk out and lean on the safe. "Who's idea was this?" He asked. Shawn pointed to Gwen. "Traitor." She mumbled.

"Well, I like it when you get your comeuppance." Ben said as he drank his smoothie. "I like it when you shutupance." Danny said as Shawn stretched him like taffy. Shawn gave Ben a present which he opened.

Danny and Gwen left the house to talk. Ben opened the present which was a warhead that had a card which read 'Enjoy'. The warhead exploded blasting Ben out of the mansion and into the air. "2 for them, 3 for me." Shawn said as he laughed like Woody Woodpecker and the screen turned black.

* * *

 _ **Shawn: Well that was a hoot. Now for those wondering when you're gonna see me turn into a dragon, that'll be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Danny: Hi guys.**_

 _ **Shawn: What are you doing here?**_

 _ **Danny: PhantomDragon99 sent me to help you with the outro. Also there is a poll up on his profile about what aliens I unlock after the ones I currently have are seen. Plus we need more pranks.**_

 _ **Shawn: That's right. Anyway, ***_ _ **pulls out a megaphone with the dial set to PhantomDragon99**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: *appears in a flurry of bats and smoke* Put that away. I got this.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	11. Secret of the Dragon

_**Shawn: Hi folks. As promised this will be the chapter where I turn into my dragon form. Also my Pikachu will be introduced into the story. Yay. This also means I won't be alone during the intro. *Streak runs up to Shawn***_

 _ **Streak:**_ ** _Pika-Pikachu!_**

 ** _Shawn: Here he is. Well time to start. BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs (if I have any)_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Secret of the Dragon**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion; Lab** *

Shawn is seen working on something. He has headphones in his ears blasting music.

 _ **Shawn:**_ _Kimi no tede kiri saite_

 _Tooi hi no kioku wo_

 _Kanashimi no iki no me wo tomete kureyo_

 _Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

 _Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite_

 _Mayou bakari no kokoro motea mashiteiru_

 _Katawara no toriga habataita dokoka hikari wo mitsuke rareta no kana_

 _Naa omae no se ni ore mono sete kurenaika_

 _Soshite ichiban takai tokoro de_

 _Ookizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

 _Kimi no tede kiri saite_

 _Tooi hi no kioku wo_

 _Kanashimi no iki no me wo tomete kureyo_

 _Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

Sitting next to Shawn was a white mouse that had a neon green lightning bolt shaped streak on its back. The mouse also had pointed ears like a rabbit with black tips, neon green circles on its cheeks, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. This is Streak, Shawn's first friend and pet Pikachu."

Danny, Gwen, Ben, and Kevin walked into the lab and saw Streak. "Whoa. What's with the rat?" Kevin asked. A comic anger mark appeared on Streak's head as his cheeks sparked. Shawn saw this and pushed a button that covered him, Danny, Gwen, and Ben in rubber. " **PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** " Streak said as he unleashed a Thundershock which struck Kevin.

Shawn rubbed his Pikachu's head and the bombardment of lightning stopped. He pulled out his headphones and turned around in his chair. "He prefers to be called a mouse." Shawn said. "Pika pikapi! Pika Pikachu! Pikachu!" Streak said before turning around with his arms crossed. "What did he say?" Gwen asked. "You don't want to know," Shawn said. "Let's just say that if words could kill, Kevin would be chopped up into little pieces, cremated, and put six feet under."

Gwen walked up to Streak and scratched behind his ears. "Chaa." He said smiling. "so cute." Gwen said. Danny looked at Streak. "I've never seen a Pikachu like this." He said.

"That's because he's extremely rare," Shawn said as he hid his invention. "If you'll excuse me I must go on my daily flight." Shawn walked out of the lab and went to the backyard.

"How do you know what Streak is Danny?" Ben asked. "I watched a lot of Pokémon when I was younger." Danny said. A roar is heard. "Ben, you stay here and try to wake up Kevin. I'll go check out." Danny said. "I'm going too." Gwen said. The two of them ran out of the lab and out to the backyard.

Danny activated the Harmonitrix and turned into a large lizard/fish-like creature. He has clothing which covers most of his body, his chest is covered by a white shell. He has four pointed fins. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. Black stripes on his face go around his mouth. He also has spikes on his chin.

" **ARCTIGUANA!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Polar Manzardill**

 **Given Name: Arctiguana**

 **These reptilian aliens are native to arctic planets, and have the powers to match their environment. Polar Manzardills have the ability to expel an icy cold breath from their mouths that can freeze just about anything. They also have gills that let them breathe underwater indefinitely. They are also capable of surviving in subzero temperatures indefinitely.**

 **But despite their breath being cold enough to freeze anything, they can't use this ability forever. If they use it long enough, they'll have to stop to regain their breath.**

* * *

Gwen and the Polar Manzardill ran into the backyard and saw a dragon with gold and neon green scales and has one eye that's china blue and the other is neon green with a star in them. The dragon flew into the air. "We need to stop that dragon." Arctiguana said as he slapped the dial on his chest. " **PHANTASMO!** " The Ectonurite said.

Phantasmo picked up Gwen and turned invisible as they followed the dragon. The dragon flew over the beach and dive-bombed towards the ocean with wings folded. It made a U-turn back into the air past Phantasmo and Gwen whacking them with its tail. "Hope whatever I hit is OK," The dragon said. "Time to go home."

The dragon flew back to Shawn's mansion. Phantasmo and Gwen flew above the dragon and turned visible. The three of them landed in Shawn's backyard. Gwen and the Ectonurite landed behind a tree and what they saw was a shock. In a blaze of golden fire the dragon turned into Shawn. "That was a great flight except for when I hit that thing." Shawn said as he walked inside. Phantasmo and Gwen just stared in awe.

* * *

 ** _Shawn: Well, there you have it. My dragon form. Anyway we need a few things for this story: ultimates for Danny's aliens, combinations for said aliens, and pranks for the next two chapters. These are the aliens that have ultimates:_**

 ** _Ultimate Snare-Oh_**

 ** _Ultimate Tigerage_**

 ** _Ultimate Speedstar_**

 ** _Ultimate Arctiguana_**

 ** _Ultimate Web Warrior_**

 ** _Ultimate Fuzor_**

 _ **Here are the requirements for the combinations in case you forgot:**_

 _ **1\. Must have a name for the alien.**_

 _ **2\. Must say which two aliens are combined.**_

 _ **3\. Must list their powers.**_

 _ **4\. Must have an accurate description of what this alien looks like.**_

 _ **Also thank you God of the Challenge but PhantomDragon99 need unique names. Also the poll is still up.**_ ** _Anyway, *pulls out a megaphone with the dial set to PhantomDragon99*_** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Streak:_** ** _Pi-kaPika!_**


	12. Secret Revealed

_**Shawn: Hi everybody.**_

 _ **Streak:**_ ** _Pika-Pikachu!_**

 ** _Shawn: Welcome to another installation of Danny Fenton, Wielder of the Harmonitrix. Last time Danny and Gwen saw a dragon turn into me, everyone met Streak, and another one of Danny's aliens was seen. Without further ado *pulls out a megaphone with the dial set to Deadpool* BRING THE NOISE!_**

 ** _Streak: Pika Pikachu!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Secret Revealed**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is seen in bed with a thermometer in his mouth. Gwen took the thermometer out of his mouth. "128.9. That's a high fever." She said. Shawn sneezed and a small flame came out of his mouth. "Can't believe that stupid prank got me sick." He said as he held in a sneeze which caused his eyes to pop out of their sockets.

Danny walked in and picked them up. "Missing something?" He asked. Shawn sneezed and a bucket of water falls on top of Danny. Danny walks over to Shawn and places Shawn's eyes in their sockets. The sick dimensional traveller readjusted his eyes. "Thanks. But with this cold my powers are out of whack. Every time I sneeze, something weird happens." Shawn said as he sneezed again and turned into a skeleton wearing a pinstriped suit with a bat as a bowtie.

For those wondering why Shawn is sick, Ben planted a freeze trap as a prank for Danny in front of Shawn's mansion and Shawn stepped on it racing Danny and got frozen. "How frightful." Shawn said as he looked at himself. Danny and Gwen looked at each other and nodded. "Shawn, can you tell us something?" Danny asked.

"Sure, as long as it isn't a-a-ACHOO! About your future." Shawn said as he turned into a creature that bounced out of the bed with a head that is horse-like. He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

"No. It's about a dragon we saw the other day." Gwen said Shawn sneezed and turned back to normal. "Don't tell me, the dragon had gold and purple scales." He said. "And we saw it turn into you." Danny said. Shawn grinned and said, "Just as I planned." Gwen and Danny just rolled their eyes. "Well, I'm gonna be in bed for a while so you might as well go." Shawn said.

Gwen and Danny left as Streak walked into the room pushing a cart with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds on it. "Hope he feels better," Danny said as he looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Ben wants to race me. Wanna come?" "Sure. Why not?" Gwen said as they walked out of the mansion.

Ben was leaning against a tree. "What took so long?" He asked. "Just checking on Shawn." Gwen said. Ben and Danny activated their matrices. In a flash of green and white they turned into semi-armored Velociraptors. Ben has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. " **XLR8!** " He yelled.

Danny became the same but taller. He instead has four white stripes on his tail, his helmet is longer than Ben's in the back and the front. His shirt is china blue and covers his neck and his claws are longer than Ben's. " **SPEEDSTAR!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species:** **Kineceleran**

 **Given Name: Speedstar**

 **From the planet Kinet, Kinecelerans live their lives in a constant rush. They are gangly and naturally awkward.** **Kinecelerans are prone to acting without thinking.**

 **Kinecelerans are able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls. They are able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds. Kinecelerans have very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Kinecelerans with claws can use them to cut through many materials. Kinecelerans have prehensile tails.**

 **Kinecelerans can't run on non-solid ground like mud, ice and especially water (which causes a major shock from the static buildup). However, XLR8 is capable of running on water and ice, although he has poor control on ice.** **Most Kinecelerans do not have the disposition to stop and come up with a strategy.**

* * *

Danny twists the symbol and slaps it. In a flash of white Speedstar starts to change. His arms became more claw-like, his head became more birdlike, his wheels became like small hover jets. His tail now ends in fan-like feathers. And on his back? Jet-like wings. " **ULTIMATE SPEEDSTAR!** "

Gwen and XLR8 stared at the evolved Kineceleran. "How did you do that?" XLR8 asked. "Shawn told me about this," Ultimate Speedstar said. "Now are we racing or not?" XLR8 got into a racing position, as did Ultimate Speedstar. "On your marks, get set, go." Gwen said as the Kinecelerans ran down the path. Ultimate Speedstar folded in his arms and ran even faster. XLR8 started running at top speed and was neck and neck with the evolved Speedstar.

"You're fast, but I'm faster." Ultimate Speedstar said as he folded his tail feathers and and activated the jet function on his wings and he glides towards the finish where Kevin is waiting. "Whoa." He said. Ultimate Speedstar unfolded his arms and hit the Harmonitrix symbol on his chest and in two flashes of white turned into Danny. "When Ben gets here, tell him I'll take him for smoothies." He said as he walked towards Mr. Smoothie.

Shawn looked out the window. "Glad he's trying the evolution feature." He said as he sneezed fire again.

* * *

 _ **Shawn: Yeah. That wasn't my best day. Luckily I'm doing fine now. Also while we appreciate the combos please keep in mind that we need these for Danny's aliens. Or at least the ones he has right now. Also whoever guesses who I turned into gets a cyber cookie. Put your answer either in the reviews or PM PhantomDragon99.**_

 _ **Streak: Pika Pi.**_

 _ **Shawn: Right. The poll is still up plus the top five voted will be used in this story. Plus the combinations must combined names of the aliens names; Danny's aliens.**_ ** _Anyway, *pulls out a megaphone with the dial set to PhantomDragon99*_** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	13. Dream A Dream

_**Hi guys. I'm back with the intro, but Shawn and Streak will be joining me.**_

 _ **Shawn: Hi there.**_

 _ **Streak:**_ ** _Pika-Pikachu!_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Now then I won't tell you what's in this chapter, just read the chapter. Now to start this possible television series._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99/Shawn: BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Dream A Dream**_

* * *

Shawn is seen dancing to a song dressed as KAITO from Vocaloid he has playing in the lab of his mansion and was singing along. ( _ **This is a real song by the way.**_ )

 _ **Shawn:** Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

 _I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

 _And_

 _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

 _Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understand_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

 _Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

Danny and Gwen walked into the lab and saw Shawn dancing and heard the song playing. "Should we interrupt?" Gwen asked. "No, let him finish," Danny said. "It's a good song."

 _ **Shawn:** Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

 _I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

 _And_

 _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

 _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

 _Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

Danny and Gwen applauded as the song ended. Shawn blushed and turned around. "How long were you two standing there?" He asked as he turned back to normal. "Long enough for the music between verses." Danny said. Shawn pushed the two out of the lab. "You didn't think to knock first, you knuckleheads?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"The door was open." Gwen said following him. Shawn reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a gem with a color similar to Diamondhead. "Never seen this one before. Danny must've put this in here." He said as he took a bite out of the gem. Gwen was shocked. "You just bit through Taydenite." She managed to say. "And... why are you shocked?" Shawn asked as he ate the Taydenite and picked his teeth with a clawed hand.

The screen freezes and Shawn walks out. "Hi. For those wondering why my hand turned into a claw, keep in mind that I'm part dragon." He said as he stepped off screen. The screen returns to normal.

"Taydenite is the hardest gems in the world and you chewed through it like it was a cookie." Gwen said. "Well, it's all thanks to these," Shawn said as he pointed to his sharp teeth. "Thanks to these beauties I can chomp through any jewel or gem." Shawn and Gwen walked out of the kitchen. "Well, I must be going. I need to finish my latest invention." The former said as he flew to the lab.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked Gwen. "He chewed through Taydenite." She said. Danny sweat-dropped. He knew about how hard the gem was after fighting Diamondhead as Tigerage.

Streak ran up to them and pulled on Danny's cloak. "What is it Streak?" Danny asked. "PikaPi." Streak said as he pointed out to the backyard. Streak ran outside while Danny and Gwen followed. They saw a cliff with a sunset.

Streak ran back into the house. Danny and Gwen stared at the sunset. "It's beautiful." Gwen said. "Not as beautiful as you." Danny said as he looked at Gwen. Gwen looked at Danny with a blush. The two moved closer and kissed.

* * *

Danny and Gwen wake up at the same time and see it's morning. "Weird dream." They said simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **Yes this was a dream sequence. I just thought I would add it in. But it shows that they have a crush on each other. Plus I can't believe how many reviews I have on this story.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also this is just the beginning. The poll is still up for those who haven't voted yet.**_

 _ **Streak: Pika PikaPi.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: That's right Streak. We're still looking for combinations of Danny's aliens or at least the ones he has now.**_

 _ **Shawn:We need unique names.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99:**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	14. Chat

_**Hi everyone. This chapter is just because I'm bored. Don't judge.**_

 _ **Deadpool: BRING THE NOISE!**_

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Get out of here!_**

* * *

Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 _ **Let's Talk**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is working under the hood of a vehicle when Danny walks in. "What's going on here?" Danny asked. The shock causes Shawn to hit his head on the hood. "Hello Danny," He said rubbing his head. "This is a transforming vehicle I'm working, but I can't get it to start."

"Maybe I can help." Danny said activating his matrix. In a flash of white he turned into a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large china blue eyes, which have rectangular pupils.

He is wearing a china blue jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is black. He wears white, finger-less gloves with a china blue rectangle on the back. His Harmonitrix symbol is present on his back.

" **CEREBROPHIBIAN!** "

* * *

 **Harmonitrix Database Entry**

 **Species** **: Galvan**

 **Given Name: Cerebrophibian (For lack of a better name)**

 **The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians.**

 **Galvan are about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger.**

 **The Galvan originally had no empire to speak of, instead they were being first kept as pets and then employed by other species as industrial technicians, spies, and saboteurs once their intelligence became known.**

 **The Galvan were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own, based on the technology that they kept from the rest of the universe.**

 **The Galvan are naturally extremely intelligent, and can enter complex machines and operate them from the inside. This allows them to understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages.**

 **When the situation requires it, the Galvan are able to jury-rig or improvise weapons and emergency repairs, using whatever materials that they have on hand, (ie: loose change, belt buckles, shoelaces, etc).**

 **With the microscopic pads that cover their bodies, the Galvan can stick to almost any surface. Their slime makes them equally difficult to grab.** **Not built for combat, the Galvan can evade and outsmart their enemies, rather than fight them head on.**

 **The Galvan have extremely long life-spans, with Azmuth himself already several thousand years old.**

 **The Galvan have teeth sharp enough to produce a painful bite.**

 **Similar to frogs, the Galvan have long sticky tongues, which they use to capture insects for food, they also have gills and are amphibious.**

 **They also have two brains; a main brain and a pre-brain.**

* * *

"Let's see what the problem is." The Galvan said as he jumped into the hood. "Let's see. This should go here, this there, nice use of a a Tetramand Engine Block here. This might take a while, so go do something else." Cerebrophibian said.

Shawn walked out of the lab and saw Gwen sitting in a couch. "Can I help you?" He asked. "I was hoping to talk to you about something." Gwen said grabbing at her hair in a nervous fashion.

Shawn sat next to Gwen. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. "I wanted to talk about Danny." She said. Shawn ran away and came back with a chair and dressed as a psychologist and said, "Go on." Gwen stretched out on the couch and talked about her dream while Shawn took notes.

"And then we kissed. What do you think it means?" Gwen said. Shawn was sitting with his glasses in his mouth. He took them out and said, "Well, for one thing I watch too much anime. As for the kiss, it represents love or a crush. That being said, it's obvious that you have a crush on Danny."

Gwen blushed at the thought. " _I wonder if he feels the same._ " She thought. "If I'm right, you're wondering if Danny feels the same way. Trust me, he does." Shawn said getting up.

Danny walked out of the lab. "Well, it's done. Why were you building that?" He said as he blushed when he saw Gwen. "Danny, you helped with your surprise. I was building it for you when you get your license." Shawn said. Danny ran up to Shawn and gave him a hug that caused his face to turn red, then blue, and purple. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said.

"Need air... Lungs collapsing... I'm coming Elizabeth!" Shawn rasped. Danny let go of his friend. leaving Shawn looking like a half empty tube of toothpaste. Shawn took in a large gulp of air and his body turned back to normal. "You'll get the car when you turn sixteen and get your license." He said.

* * *

 ** _Well, this chapter was boring. Don't hate me I'm just so bored._**

 ** _Shawn: Speak for yourself. I'm losing my color._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Anyway I still need combinations for Danny's aliens._**

 _ **Here are the requirements for the combinations in case you forgot:**_

 _ **1\. Must have a name for the alien.**_

 _ **2\. Must say which two aliens are combined.**_

 _ **3\. Must list their powers.**_

 _ **4\. Must have an accurate description of what this alien looks like.**_

 _ **Also please just vote on the poll, just choose 5 don't even think about it. Another thing; I think Danny needs a theme song for the story. Send me lyrics if you think of anything.**_

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	15. Halloween Special

_***I appear in a flurry of bats hanging from the rafters* Welcome to my story. We have work to do. *Shawn phases through the wall***_

 _ **Shawn: Prepare for love, fights, and a famous cartoon icon appearance.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: This will be a holiday special for my favorite day of the year. Let's get started. *disappears in a flurry of bats***_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 **Harmonitrix Database**

* * *

 ** _Halloween Special_**

* * *

* **Bellwood; Shawn's Mansion** *

Danny, as Whampire, was decorating for two things; Halloween and Shawn's birthday. Yes, you heard right. Shawn's birthday is on Halloween. Whampire was finished putting up orange banners with black and purple bats when he heard someone come in; three someones to be exact. Ben who was Blitzwolfer, Gwen who was dressed as witch but had a traffic cone on her head, and Kevin was Frankenstein.

"Hey guys. So glad you could make it. Why are you wearing a traffic cone on your head?" Whampire said while hanging from a rafter.

"They were out of witch's hats." Gwen said as she took the cone off her head.

"Hold on. I'll be back." Whampire said as he turned into a bat-like creature and flew into another room. He returned with a purple bent hat with a gold buckle and placed it on Gwen's head. "Perfect fit." Whampire said as he turned back into Danny in a flash of white. "Well, I'm just getting ready for Shawn's birthday. Are you all ready?" He asked. Blitzwolfer, Gwen, and Kevin nodded. Music started playing along with a song.

 _I've got ya with my winning Smile_

 _I'm a livin' lesson in flair and style_

 _You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire!_

 _And i'm Nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco_

 _Be-bop, Hip-hip, Flip-flop!_

 _Somebody stop me!_

 _Pretty Viridian faces like mine_

 _Don't come a Dime a dozen_

 _I stand out of the crowd!_

 _They went, they made me! Yeah, they broke the mold_

 _Wholesome and kind, staid and refined_

 _Totally out of my mind!_

 _Arch-Villains and ne'er do wells_

 _Had better learn to decorate prison cells_

 _Green goes with anything if they ask, see_

 _Well, there's one last thing i gotta sing about_

 _Open up wide and really shout!_

 _Ohhhhhhh, LOOK OUT!_

 _This is the Mask!_

A gold fedora floats down in front of the four teens and lands on the floor. "Huh?" The teens said confused. The fedora sprouted shoes, then a zoot-suit, and finally a green head with a cartoon smile. "I love Halloween." The figure said.

Gwen lit her hands with Mana, Danny activated the Harmonitrix, Blitzwolfer and Kevin were ready to attack. The figure removed his hat and face to reveal Shawn. "Guys, calm down. It's me," He said as he looked at Danny. "Dude, why aren't you in costume yet?" "I was busy decorating. I'll get dressed right now." Danny said as he left.

"So who or what are you supposed to be?" Kevin asked. Shawn put his mask and fedora back on and said, "Call me The Mask, famous cartoonish antihero and stylish nutjob."

Danny walked back into the room wearing armor and a helmet similar to Bass from Mega Man only the cobra-like helmet he's wearing has been altered as the "fins" are mostly straightened out and split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller fins, golden shoulder pads are also adorned on his body as well. On his chest is a solid black circle with no features or characteristics, but a white scar is embedded across it diagonally. He was wearing his signature cloak to complete the look.

"How do I look?" Danny asked. "You look fine," Gwen said blushing. " _Even in your normal clothes you're so damn fine._ " "Remind me to tease you two later. Let's go." Shawn and Blitzwolfer said as they left the house. Kevin smiled and left.

Danny and Gwen blushed as they were the only ones on the house then left only to see their friends standing there. "What's going on?" Danny asked.

The three dudes turned around. "Guys... Run." Blitzwolfer managed to say before releasing a sonic howl from his four-pronged maw. Danny and Gwen managed to dodge the howl, a concrete mace, and a scythe.

Danny saw small, red, diamond shaped objects with one purple eye, little horns, and bat-like wings on Shawn's, Kevin's, and Blitzwolfer's foreheads, activated the Harmonitrix, but only saw the aliens available; Phantasmo, Whampire, and a mummy. "Might be a good time to try him." He said as he pushed down the core.

In a flash of white, Danny began to grow until he was about an even six feet tall, and his body turned into a mass of embalming bandages. He was wearing a Pharaoh's head-dress that was black with two glowing china blue gaps on the sides of it, and a silver rimming at the bottom. He had glowing china blue eyes that were surrounded by crown-like silver spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more china blue gaps on it, with a silver beard-like spine jutting from it. The bandages were white, looked ragged, and there were far more visible layers of bandages on his chest.

His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with china blue and black stripes. He had black and silver pads on each shoulder, with each one having a china blue "eye" on them. He grew tendrils made of embalming bandages on his back, and on his Shendyt was a single bandage. He wore braces and greaves on his arms and legs with large china blue gaps in them. He has three bandages that form "toes" on each foot, and one extra "toe" on the back of each ankle. The Harmonitrix had relocated to a black belt around his waist.

 **"SNARE-OH!"**

* * *

 **Harmonitrx Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Thep Khufan**

 **Given Name: Snare-Oh**

 **These guys are a race of aliens that resemble Earth's mummies, and are native to the pitch black Anur System. Thep Khufan are capable of utilizing their bandages as a means of combat. They do this by using their bandages to wrap up their enemies to immobilize them, or to lift up and throw objects around them. Naturally, since their bodies are composed of bandages, a Thep Khufan can reshape its body at will. This allows them to split apart to dodge an attack, and reform himself at will.**

 **A Thep Khufan can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn to confetti almost instantly! And although Thep Khufans are somewhat frail, they possess a degree of enhanced strength, allowing them to lift objects and people with their stretchable limbs. And by reducing themselves to a single bandage, a Thep Khufan can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings.**

 **However, these mummy looking aliens do have their fair share of weaknesses that can be exploited by their enemies. When extending their limbs, a Thep Khufan becomes highly susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is also an upper limit to how much tension their bandages can take before they end up breaking, and they can get tangled up in their own bandages. And if they get stepped on or squished, a Thep Khufan can be temporarily immobilized.**

* * *

Gwen stared at the alien that Danny turned into and thought of the mummy she and Ben fought when they were 10. "Gwen look out!" Snare-Oh said as he grabbed her with his bandages and moved her from a swipe of a scythe.

He looked up and saw a vampire-like being with bluish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth wearing red and black armor with a long red robe covering his legs, silvery-purple gloves and has sharp claws, a golden ring on his right hand, and a red- and-black mask with spikes on it. His head was rather large, and he has purple eyes. This is Lord Transyl, former Lord of Anur Transyl.

"Stay here. I'll handle this." Snare-Oh said as he twisted the Harmonitrix symbol and slammed it. In a flash of white Snare-Oh began to change. His bandages turned as black as tempered steel, his headdress turned into a jackal wearing an Egyptian crown, his hands and feet became more human-like, and white corrodium started to stick out of his shoulders, chest, and back.

" **ULTIMATE SNARE-OH!** " The evolved Thep Khufan yelled. Ultimate Snare-Oh used some of his bandages to close Blitzwolfer's mouth and some to tie up Shawn and Kevin. He used four bandages to walk like Doc Ock towards the Vladat.

"Ah. A Thep Khufan. You'll be an excellent addition to my army." Lord Transyl said as he spit Corrupturas at Ultimate Snare-Oh who caught them with his bandages faster than the eye could see and crushed them.

"Don't bother with those. I'm sure you have some other moves." Ultimate Snare-Oh said. The Vladat flew past USO and picked up Gwen and held a claw up to her face. "If you value her life, you'll be my servant." Lord Transyl said. Ultimate Snare-Oh snuck a bandage behind Transyl and tapped his shoulder. Transyl turned and saw a bandage turn into a fist and hit him in the face, causing him to drop Gwen.

USO rushed and grabbed Gwen and set her down. "Ready?" He asked. "You know it," Gwen said as Ultimate Snare-Oh turned his bandages into a cannon for Gwen. " **MEENA GOH!** " A powerful beam of fire is shot at Transyl which incinerates him destroying the Corrupturas.

"Thanks." Shawn said as he screwed his head off and cleaned the inside of it before screwing it back on. After seeing a male Anodite, Gwen, Blitzwolfer, and Kevin decided not to question it. In two flashes of grey, USO turned back into Danny, who caught Gwen as her knees buckled. "You alright?" He asked Gwen. "I'm fine. Just light-headed." She said as she looked into Danny's china blue eyes. Danny stared into Gwen's green eyes.

"Guys, I think we should give them some privacy." Blitzwolfer said pushing Shawn and Kevin out of the house and closed the doors.

Danny and Gwen moved closer and locked lips. They moved from each other. "That was great." Gwen said. "Yeah. We should go." Danny said. Blitzwolfer, Kevin, and Shawn were waiting in a purple muscle car that had neon green flames at the front and above the wheels. The windows are tinted green and the headlights are purple with green swirls. The grill looked like teeth and resembled a wide grin.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Shawn said winking at the fourth wall. Danny and Gwen walked out and got in the car. Shawn drove off to celebrate Halloween and his birthday with his friends.

* * *

 ** _*I appear in a poof of smoke* This was finished before I planned. Keep in mind they both had a crush on each other._**

 ** _Shawn: So it had to happen eventually._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Granted it took a while considering the time-frame I have, what with me being back in school._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of Ultimate Snare-Oh. Sorry God of the Challenge, SaurusRock625 sent me the idea. Also over the next few chapters Danny and Gwen will hide their relationship. If anyone has any ideas for a song I use for them to use, leave some suggestions._**

 ** _There is a poll for you to vote on. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	16. New Alien

_**Hi mortals. I'm gonna put one of the poll winners in this chapter, but I'm not saying a word about who it is.**_

 _ **Shawn: Don't look at me, I don't know.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Also I will not be doing the database entries anymore. They're too time-consuming.**_

 _ **Danny: I can't wait to see which alien I unlock first.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Well, you have to. Without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

* * *

 _ **New Alien**_

* * *

* **Downtown Bellwood** *

Shawn and Danny were flying over Bellwood in a bi-plane. "I can't believe it. You have another Ultimate form?" The former said. "Yep, so why are we up here again?" Danny said. "Well, we're helping Ben patrol and it looks like Gwen could use some help." Shawn said dressed as a pilot. "What makes you say that?" Danny was confused. Shawn pointed down at the city below and Gwen was fighting a girl wearing a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head along with black finger-less gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and long dark purple tights. She had her long silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick.

"Alright, Dan. Now's your time to shine. Go get 'em." Shawn pressed a button and Danny's seat jets out of the plane. "He should learn to expect the unexpected around me." He said to the camera. The jet turned into a canoe. "Maybe I should get this thing looked at." He said as he started falling.

"This is perfect for Manafest." Danny said as he activated the Harmonitrix and, in a flash of white, transformed. He turned into what resembled a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He had a beak-like mouth, wings that are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jet-pack' like structure on his back. He has a large white beak, china blue eyes, white skin, black and china blue clothing on his shoulders and waist, china blue braces around his wrists and ankles, and white wings. The Harmonitrix symbol is on his left shoulder.

" **ASTRODACTYL!** " He squawked. He jumped out of the seat and flew down towards the fight. "I've always wanted to be one of these, whatever they are. BAWK! Let's see what he can do." Astrodactyl dive-bombed the silver haired girl, releasing a white energy blast from his mouth. Gwen saw the blast hit the girl before looking at Astrodactyl, who gave her a thumbs-up before landing next to her. "Who's that?" He asked. "Charmcaster." Gwen said. "Oh, you mean the girl who BAWK! worked with her uncle to try and destroy you and Ben?" Astrodactyl asked. "How did you know?" Gwen asked.

"Shawn told me. Speaking of which, where is he?" Astrodactyl asked. A canoe fell from the sky with a dazed Shawn inside. "Shawn, are you alright?" Astrodactyl asked before he was blasted into a wall by Charmcaster. Gwen ran to Astrodactyl. "Danny, you OK?" She asked. "Oh Mommy, I don't want to pet the BAWK! bunny anymore." Astrodactyl said dazed. Shawn staggered by. "I'll pet the bunny. Which way did the bunny go?" He said before regaining his senses. Astrodactyl did the same as energy whips appeared from the braces on his wrists. "BAWK! Energy whippy-deals too! I'm so there." Shawn whistled and a motorcycle drives up to him. His head turned into that of a duck wearing a purple mask and a grey fedora. "Let's get dangerous." He said.

The three headed for Charmcaster. Shawn stopped in front of her dressed as a western hero. "Alright pardner. Draw." Shawn said as he started drawing, when he was finished he had drawn a picture of Charmcaster being bombarded with electricity. "What do you think?" He asked before Charmcaster blasted it.

"Everybody's a critic." Astrodactyl said as he grabbed Charmcaster with his energy whips and spun her around. Gwen blasted Charmcaster back as Shawn gave a thumbs-up to a nearby rooftop where a cry was heard. " **PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** " The cry echoed as a lightning bolt strikes the evil magic user, who passes out. Shawn floated up to the rooftop and Streak jumped onto his shoulder. "So glad you came along." Shawn said. He cut open a purple and pink portal with electricity surrounding it.

"What's that?" Astrodactyl asked before turning back into Danny. "A portal to Ledgerdomain specially designed to makes sure Charmcaster never returns here and it drains her magic abilities. Now how much would you pay for it?" Shawn said in a salesman voice. Danny and Gwen laughed. Shawn lifted Charmcaster and tossed her into the portal. "Now then if that was all that needed to be done, why don't we go back to my place for a little karaoke?" Shawn asked.

Danny and Gwen nodded. "Great. Now for a proper ride." Shawn said as he whistled. A car that was resembled Speed Buggy only it was neon green with purple and gold highlights and a china blue dragon on the sides. "Hop in." Shawn said. "No thanks. I'll run." Danny said activating the Harmonitrix. He selected an alien and, in a flash of white, transforms. " **SPEEDSTAR!** " He said.

"What about you Gwen?" Shawn said. "Sure. Besides I need to talk to you." Gwen said getting in the buggy. Speedstar smiled before his visor went over his face and he ran to Shawn's home. Shawn started to drive. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Shawn said. "Well, I was wondering if you talked to Danny at all." Gwen said. "Well, if by that you mean talked to him about you, he wouldn't stop. Besides, I know the perfect song for you two. Also, don't worry, I'll keep your kiss to myself." Shawn said with a sly grin. "How did you know about that?" Gwen asked.

Shawn somehow sprouted extra arms which held the steering wheel while he pulled out a script titled 'Danny Fenton, Wielder of the Harmonitrix'. "Right here. Page 29 at the end of Chapter 17. 'Danny and Gwen moved closer and locked lips.' In other words, you two kissed. Granted you two weren't dating. It doesn't matter now." Shawn said making the extra arms and the script disappear before taking the wheel.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn, Gwen, and Danny were sitting in the living room which was turned into a psychologist's office. "Now ve must travel into your subconscious minds to determine if you two are compatible for each other." Shawn said in a German accent before turning his eyes into hypnotic swirls and looked at Gwen and Danny. The two fell asleep while Shawn pulled a computer monitor from his pocket and put electrodes on the sleeping teens foreheads. The monitor started to flicker and showed two separate images.

"Now zen, zis device vill allow me to look inside zer dreams. On ze left is Danny, on ze right is Gwen. Looks like zey are dreaming of a wedding. How sveet, who are ze lucky groom and bride." Shawn said. The images show Danny and Gwen looking at each other dressed for a wedding before leaning in for a kiss.

Shawn pulled out a foghorn, woke the two up, and turned back to normal. "You two once again had the same dream. You're meant for each other." He said pulling a machine out of a room. Gwen and Danny smiled as music started playing and Shawn handed them microphones. "Perfect song for you two." Shawn said. Gwen and Danny started to sing.

 _ **Danny:** So she said what's the problem baby_

 _What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it every time_

 _I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

 _ **Gwen:** How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

 _Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

 _ **Gwen and Danny:** Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

 _Come on, come on_

 _The world will follow after_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Cause everybody's after love_

 _ **Gwen:** So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

 _Melting under blue skies_

 _Belting out sunlight_

 _Shimmering love_

 _ **Danny:** Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

 _Never ever end of all this love_

 _Well I didn't mean to do it_

 _But there's no escaping your love_

 _ **Danny and Gwen:** These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone,_

 _Never alone, no, no_

 _ **Gwen:** Come on, Come on_

 _Move a little closer_

 _Come on, Come on_

 _I want to hear you whisper_

 _Come on, Come on_

 _Settle down inside my love_

 _ **Danny:** Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

 _Come on, come on_

 _If you feel a little lighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _We were once_

 _Upon a time in love_

 _ **Gwen and Danny:** We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

 _Accidentally_

 _I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

 _I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

 _I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

 _Accidentally [x2]_

 _ **Danny and Gwen:** Come on, come on_

 _Spin a little tighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _And the world's a little brighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Just get yourself inside her_

 _Love ...I'm in love_

Danny and Gwen stared into each others eyes. "Oh look, it's a Kodiak moment." Shawn said as a bear roared from his left side. He grabbed it by the mouth and pushed it off-screen. "Put that bear out of here!" He said. Ben and Kevin walked in on the scene and smiled at the two.

"Well, we should probably get ready for sleep. Not to worry Gwen, I told your folks that you would be staying here for the night. Nice people, little odd. You'll be bunking with Danny. Good night." Shawn said before pulling out an Arabian oil lamp, turned into smoke and went inside of it while Streak curled up next to it.

"Well, hope you lovebirds have a good sleep." Kevin taunted before leaving. Ben smiled at the two before leaving a box for Danny. Danny picked up the box and opened it, causing a pie to hit him in the face. Gwen wiped some of the pie on her finger and tasted it. "Ooh, Key Lime. Nice touch." She said as Danny wiped the rest of the pie off his face. "I'll get him back for this." Danny said as his eyes briefly turned neon green.

* * *

 _ **The eye change is odd, is it not? Also, try to guess the references in this chapter. Here's a hint: two of them are from the Aladdin franchise. Plus this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Now the Mobian will be shown next, so I need ideas. The requirements are:**_

 _ **1\. A species**_

 _ **2\. A name**_

 _ **3\. A proper description of appearance**_

 _ **4\. Proper description of abilities**_

 _ **Shawn: We also need more pranks for the next chapters. Also since I live in the regular Danny Phantom universe, so Desiree knew I travel a lot because of my powers, she and Pandora made me a lamp similar to Genie's so I have a place to stay until I go home.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: That explains the lamp.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	17. More Pranks

**(A/n) Hi mortals. Welcome back to the prank war. I must say, you guys must really love this story if you gave me so many ideas.** **Hooray for pranks!**

 _ **Shawn: Let's start this thing.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

* * *

 _ **Return of the Pranks**_

* * *

 ** _(_ Sh** **awn's Mansion)**

Danny was waking up when he felt a soft weight on his body. ' _What the hell? Did Shawn do something? Or is this Ben?_ ' He thought as he looked to his right. He saw Gwen with her hair over her face and her arm on his chest. Danny had a slight blush. ' _Gotta take this nice and slow._ ' He thought as he slowly freed his arm, stopping when Gwen stirred. When he freed his hand, he activated the Harmonitrix and transformed.

" **PHANTASMO!** " He silently yelled. The Ectonurite phased out of Gwen's grip and headed for the bathroom where he transformed back into Danny. After showering and getting dressed, he went downstairs where Streak jumped onto his shoulder. "Pika. Pikachu." Streak said, pointing at Shawn's lamp.

Danny picked up the lamp and rubbed it and Shawn teleported out, holding a crossword. "Hey Dan, do you know a 12 letter word for a hit TV show that begins with 'D'?" He asked.

"Shawn, I need your help." Danny said.

"That's too many letters and it starts with a 'D'," Shawn replied, not processing what Danny really has in mind.

"I need your help with a prank." Danny said and at that Shawn puts down his crossword in delight as he replied, "A prank, you say? What did you have in mind?"

Danny had a grin on his face as his eyes turned neon green.

* * *

 _ **-Line Break-**_

* * *

 _ **(Ben's House)**_

Danny and Shawn were at Ben's house, talking to his parents. "Well, this has been lovely. A nice pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson" Danny said while Shawn walked upstairs after asking where the bathroom was. He entered Ben's room with a red lipstick and a mirror.

Shawn placed lipstick on Ben's lips and held the mirror in front of the teen hero before turning invisible. "Who is that girl I see?" He sang, causing Ben to wake up and see his reflection. Ben wiped the lipstick off and Shawn turned visible, laughing.

"Shawn." Ben said with a dangerous tone of voice. Shawn noticed this and decided to leave the room if he wants all of his teeth to be in their place, "Well, me and Danny must go now. We have some unfinished work to do." he said and ran downstairs where Danny was.

At the end, Danny shook the Tennyson's hands before rushing out of the house with Shawn. The two ran towards a car that was blue, green, and purple and got in. Shawn drove towards his mansion while Ben chased them as XLR8. "He's gaining on us." Danny said.

Shawn smiled and pressed a button that split the car in half. The two halves went in different directions while XLR8 chased Danny, who had activated the Harmonitrix. "Come on, give me something good." He said as he slammed down the core.

In a flash of white, Danny turned into a dark blue humanoid liger with long Saber fangs, a thick mane, and golden colored claws. He has a long lion tail, and is highly muscular wearing only a pair of black cargo pants with the Harmonitrix symbol on the belt buckle. " **FANG!** " The Mobian yelled as he jumped out of the half car and started to run away faster than Ultimate Speedstar.

The car half turned into a motorcycle and headed for Shawn's mansion.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Fang ran into the mansion to see Shawn playing chess with Streak. "Great to see you Danny. Be a pal and pull that left lever." Shawn said moving a rook. Fang did so and a scream was heard along with a splash. "Trap door leading to an underwater lake?" Fang asked.

"Yep. So move!" Shawn said as Streak took his Queen and knocks Shawn's king off the board. "Hey! That's a good move," Shawn said before imitating Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a mouse!" The Mobian walked over to Shawn and Streak. "So what am I?" He asked.

Shawn snapped his fingers and was dressed as Sherlock Holmes before shrinking in size. "Let's see now. Humanoid liger, wearing clothes." He said before plucking a hair out of Fang's mane and scanned it with a gun-like device. The device beeped before showing a list. "Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, IQ is 600, jaw strength is impressive." Shawn said before snapping his fingers causing a metal pole to materialize next to Fang.

Fang clawed at the pole to pieces in surprise. "Very impressive. That was made with the toughest metals I know of." Shawn said. Fang was surprised. "Wow. Hey, where's Gwen?" He asked.

Shawn pointed towards the lab before going back into his lamp. Fang ran into the lab and saw Gwen staring at several windows. Each window had different versions of Ben, Danny, and Gwen. She was staring at one in particular. It was the largest one in the lab with an image of a boy flying through the air with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black HAZMAT suit.

Fang turned back into Danny and stood next to Gwen. ' _Shawn has something to explain._ ' They thought.

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the delay, I'm back in school so I can't really work as much as I want._**

 ** _Shawn: The metal pole was made of Adamantium, Carbonadium, Nth Metal, and Traptanium. Fang was an idea sent by SaurusRock625._**

 ** _Danny: We need ideas for the Cybertronian or Transformer. It can be air or land based._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99:_** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	18. Universal Misunderstanding

_**Hello mortals. When we last saw our heroes Gwen and Danny found several windows looking into different universes. Let's see what happens next. BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Universal Misunderstanding**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion; Lab** *

Danny and Gwen were fuming. You could see a small thing of steam coming off their heads. The two stomped upstairs, grabbed Shawn's lamp, went outside, and rubbed furiously.

Shawn poofed out with a pipe organ wearing maroon trousers, a puffy white shirt, and a large black cape with a large collar. His hair was black with neon blue streaks and styled like a certain shape-shifting master of darkness. His eyes were still different colors, only they were ice blue and neon green with a star in each one.

The boy cracked his knuckles and played Bach, Toccata and Fugue in D minor on the organ. Danny and Gwen were shocked but angry. Once Shawn was done, he stood and applause was heard. "Hey guys." He said before changing his clothes to a neon green shirt with a blue dragon on it, purple gauntlets, blue khaki shorts, and neon green tennis shoes, along with a necklace that had a locket.

Danny's eyes were a toxic green while small bubbles of mana flickered on Gwen's fingers. Shawn tapped his chin as he turned into Shaggy. "Like, I feel as though I did something. But what?" He said. A light-bulb appeared above Shawn and he pulled out his pocket watch.

"You found my windows, didn't you?" Shawn asked as he turned back to normal. Danny activated the Harmonitrix while Gwen's hands lit up with mana. "Yep." Shawn said as he ran away in the same fashion as Taz.

In a flash of white, Danny turned into a robot that was primarly white with china blue detail. His body and armor was similar to that of a air-based Transformer. His silver facial plate was smooth, nose-less, and resembled Danny's human face.

Jet wings sprouted from his shoulders. His cybernetic optics are china blue and the cockpit of a jet along with the Harmonitrix is on his chest.

 **"FLIGHT FRIGHT!"** The Cybertronian said. His voice was Danny's with a metallic undertone. FF turned into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor and opened his cockpit letting Gwen inside.

FF flew after Shawn who was running like Sonic. "There he is." He said catching up to Shawn. Shawn turned around and increased his speed.

* * *

* **One Mad Mod style chase later** *

Shawn is wrapped in mana sitting in a chair. "Shawn, just tell us what the windows in the lab are for before I get angry." Gwen said.

"Guys, you have to understand. I'm the Guardian of the Multiverse. Of course I have windows to other worlds." Shawn said before turning into his ghost form and then into mist and appearing next to Danny.

"Why is the largest one an image of me?" Danny asked. Shawn motioned for the two to follow him into the lab. Once in the lab, Shawn summoned the window with the Danny with the HAZMAT suit.

"Is that me as a ghost?" Danny asked. "This is Danny Prime; the first version of Danny Fentons to exist. And the term is half ghost. Danny Fenton, meet Danny Phantom, ghostly alter ego to Danny Prime." Shawn said as Danny Phantom turned into the first Danny Fenton to exist.

"I am the apprentice to the master of time and he gave me a task; to watch over every Ben, Danny, and Gwen to ever exist." Shawn said as he opened his cloak to reveal a book which began to glow as it opened and writing appeared in a section entitled 'Bens of the Multiverse.'

"A new Ben has been brought into existence." Shawn said. The writing said 'Poké Ben. Object of use: Pokétrix.'

"If you two will excuse me, I must attend to this new Ben and help him." Shawn said before summoning the window. Danny and Gwen left the lab.

* * *

 ** _I wanted Shawn to sound a bit serious near the end, tell me how I did. Also don't ask me to explain this now, but Shawn is more unique than you think._**

 ** _Shawn: That will be explained in the next chapter along with Danny's eyes changing. Now we need something from all of you._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: That's right. We need your help in creating one of the most vicious beings to exist. That's right, a Xenomorph. Here's what I need:_**

 ** _1\. A name_**

 ** _2\. A caste._**

 ** _That's all I need, unless you want to include something else. But before I end this. Time to answer and reply to reviews._**

 **SaurusRock625: Well, wouldn't you angry at him if you found out he was watching your every move?**

 **God of the Challenge: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 ** _Well,I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	19. Core Problems Part 1

_**Hi mortals. Today Shawn had trouble with his powers. We also get to see a rare Xenomorph caste. Also, Ultimate 10, one of the greatest authors I've seen aside from SaurusRock625, gave me permission to use an alien he created.**_

 _ **Shawn: Now Danny has two Cybertronians to use.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Correct. Now BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Core Problems**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion; Lab** *

Shawn was on the phone with a friend holding his journal. "Alright Genie, just checking in with you. Tell Anna I said hi." He said as he hung up the phone.

Shawn's arm stretched into the living room and pulled a land-based Cybertronian whose primary color was white with a few black and china blue highlights into the lab. His body overall was tall and lean at the waist and legs whilst his shoulder and chest area was broad, typical for mech body shapes. The armor on his body was smooth and aerodynamic in appearance. He had china blue headlights on the both sides of his chest, black knee guards, and china blue taillights on his shins.

Wheels were noticeable in his shoulder and ankle joints, another common feature for ground-based Cybertronians. Two car doors wings protruded from his back, just like Bumblebee's, and painted on each door was a cyan hourglass. His helm, like his color scheme, was white with two china blue lights running down the right and left sides, and had a metallic grey crest ornament at the top of his head.

This was Skidmark, another Cybertronian Danny unlocked along with Fright Flight. "What is it Shawn? I was sparring with Ben." Skidmark said. "I need your help with something." Shawn said as an ecto blast shot him into the air as he sneezed. "You alright?" Skidmark asked as he turned back into Danny. "No. I'm having problems with my core." Shawn said pulling an X-ray from off-screen.

The machine showed an orb next to Shawn's heart. The orb was several colors and was pulsating. "This is my universal ghost core. You see the pulse? It's very irregular, even for me." He said.

Danny activated the Harmonitrix. In a flash of white he turned into a 10 foot tall, grey Xenomorph with the mandibles and dreadlocks of a Yautja with the Harmonitrix on his chest. Danny hissed and growled his name. "Nice to meet you Hunter. Now could you turn into Phantasmo?" Shawn said as he sneezed.

Danny turned into Phantasmo without touching the Harmonitrix. "Sorry. Let's go." Shawn said opening a portal to the Ghost Zone. Danny tapped the Harmonitrix and started to change. He has a skull that was right-side up. He has two eyes, one on his head and one on his chest. His second skin is now modified to look like the hood and cloak of a stereotypical Grim Reaper. His facet joints, which are sticking out of his back, are larger and more curved. The skin on his arms hang down, much like sleeves. A ordinary scythe appeared in his hand.

" **ULTIMATE PHANTASMO!** " UP said before going through the portal. Shawn went through before closing the portal with a zipper.

* * *

 _ **OK, OK, so I didn't explain Danny's eye color changing in this chapter, but I wanted a two-parter to explain it. If I knew how much I could do with it would be a three-parter.**_

 ** _Shawn: Also the beginning is an advertisement to a new fanfiction by SaurusRock625: Phantom and his Genie._**

 ** _Danny: Well, the poll is closed and we need ideas for it._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right. I won't say who the winner is, but it wasn't who I thought would win._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	20. Core Problems Part 2

_**Hi mortals. I shall explain Danny's eyes and save Shawn from mortal peril.**_

 _ **Gwen: Where am I in this?**_

 _ **Shawn: Hold on. *sneezes causing him to bounce around the room***_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Just wait Gwen. As of right now, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Core Problems: Part 2_**

* * *

* _ **Previously on Danny Fenton Wielder of the Harmonitrix...**_

 _"I need your help with something." Shawn said as an ecto blast shot him into the air as he sneezed. "I'm having problems with my core." Shawn said pulling an X-ray from off-screen._

 _The machine showed an orb next to Shawn's heart. The orb was several colors and was pulsating. "This is my universal ghost core. You see the pulse? It's very irregular, even for me." He said._

 _"Let's go." Shawn said opening a portal to the Ghost Zone. Danny tapped the Harmonitrix and started to change. He has a skull that was right-side up. He has two eyes, one on his head and one on his chest. His second skin is now modified to look like the hood and cloak of a stereotypical Grim Reaper. His facet joints, which are sticking out of his back, are larger and more curved. The skin on his arms hang down, much like sleeves. A ordinary scythe appeared in his hand._

 _"ULTIMATE PHANTASMO!" UP said before going through the portal. Shawn went through before closing the portal with a zipper._

* _ **The story continues...**_ *

* * *

* **Ghost Zone** *

Shawn and Ultimate Phantasmo appear in the Ghost Zone with all its weirdness and Shawn looks worse. "Wow. This place is so green and creepy." UP said. "Says the guy who turned into an alien that looks like the Grim Reaper." Shawn said before coughing up blood with green and gold flakes.

Ultimate Phantasmo placed a hand on Shawn's back. Shawn landed on a floating rock and began coughing furiously. A being with a blue face, red eyes, and a scar floated to the rock. He had a purple cloak with gears are visible in his chest and he has a staff with a small clock.

This is Clockwork, the master of time. "Daniel. Come with me and bring Shawn." He said. UP nodded and picked up Shawn and carried him to a gold and ice blue building that was a mix between a manor, a modern castle, and a lab.

"Wow. This is one odd place." Ultimate Phantasmo said. The three went inside and boy, was it weird. The inside was like an M. C. Escher painting. Several stairs leading to dead ends and several painting with different Dannys and Bens with the occasional Gwen.

Speaking of Gwen, a portal opened causing Gwen to fall after Shawn sneezed."Ow. That hurt." She said. "Hello Gwendolyn." Clockwork said before slowing down a mana blast headed for him and turning into a child. "Who are you and why am I here?" Gwen asked as her eyes glowed pink.

Shawn opened his eyes slowly. "Don't Gwen. He's alright. Welcome to my lair." He said weakly. "Hi Gwen. This must be the master of time Shawn told us about." UP said before turning back into Danny. Shawn went into a coughing fit and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and the floor opened up, revealing two levers.

"Pull lever." Shawn said. Gwen pulled a lever and nothing happened. "Take the stairs?" Danny asked. "Sure, why not?" Gwen said.

* * *

* **Several flights of stairs later...** *

Gwen and Danny are panting. "So many stairs." The former said. Shawn opened a metal door and shut it behind him. "What's in there?" Danny asked. "A means to save Shawn." Clockwork said.

Gwen and Danny had a look of worry.

* * *

* **Within the core room** *

Shawn was walking towards a large core. He felt stronger with every step he took. When he reached the core, he tapped it. The core pulsed and began to let power flow to Shawn.

* * *

* **Minutes later** *

"Is he OK?" Danny asked. The metal door began to bulge before it flew open as Shawn shot out with his legs as a rocket. " **I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER, BABY!** " He said.

Shawn opened a portal and walked through it. Gwen and Danny followed.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion; Lair** *

Shawn began to stretch to impossible angles. "So great to follow physics from cartoons again." He said as Gwen and Danny rolled their eyes. Danny turned into Skidmark and went back to spar with Ben.

Gwen decided to stay and help Shawn with a new invention. "Shawn? Can I ask you about something?" She asked. "Sure. What is it?" Shawn said grabbing a wrench and a hammer. "Why do Danny'e eyes change color sometimes?" Gwen asked handing Shawn a screwdriver.

Shawn pulled down a screen. "Well, that has to do with a few things. One of which is you being a magic user, the other is me having the DNA of creatures often heard of in myths. Due to being in close proximity to us, our DNA are causing changes in parts of his body, including his eyes. Later his teeth might be sharper than normal." He said plugging his invention in. The invention was a hexagon with a metal door opened and it sparked. "Odd. Quick unplug it." Shawn said.

Gwen did so and Shawn walked inside. "Not a thing in here, not even an on button." The latter said as he walked out of it. Gwen picked up a remote as Shawn walked over to the plug and plugged it into the wall. Gwen pressed the button and a swirling green void appeared in the hexagon.

"There we go." Shawn said as he closed the door. "What is-?" Gwen was about to ask when Shawn said "A portal to the Ghost Zone. In case, you and Danny want to visit me. And before you ask, my lamp leads to my lair."

A phone rung and Shawn answered it. "Hello," He said. "Hey Anna. Glad you decided to look me up. So, how have you been? Well, he's a nice kid. He's just misunderstood. You're just like your father, in the comedy sense." Gwen left the lab with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **So how was this? Sorry about the short cuts. The idea for Shawn's lair was given to me by The Omnitrix Conquer.**_

 _ **Shawn: Yeah, also the winner of the poll was the Zoid. We need a Zoid, a name, a coloration, and weapons.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right. We also need anything else you want to include with the Zoid. Also I want to do an episode from either Danny Phantom or Ben 10: Alien Force, send ideas.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	21. Omake

**_Hi mortals._**

 ** _Shawn: In case you haven't guessed, the first two words at the start of each chapter is a modified version of MorganWants' (YouTuber) intro._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right. Also I still need ideas for the Zoid. Requirements will be at the end. Also I kind of need a few more things, but I'll go more into that at the end. Here's an omake chapter with randomness. BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is working on a device in his lab. "Let's see now. Where is that wrench?" He said. "Would you stop that? I'm in the middle of something." Shawn said annoyed.

Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose when a dog wearing a collar that had an hourglass on it walked in. It had a dinosaur like skull with a jagged upper jaw, china blue eyes and pointed ears. It had a small pointed chain of plates protruding from its spine, which extends to form a short tail. It has three pointed toes on each leg and its hind legs are larger than its fore legs. It was white with black stripes.

This was an Anubian Baskurr that Danny unlocked. He called it Dino Mutt based on the look. Dino Mutt whined as he put a paw on Shawn's chair. "A problem you say?" Shawn said. The screen freezes as Shawn turns to the audience. "Thanks to my universal core, I can understand any language." He said as the screen begins to move. DM motioned for Shawn to follow him. Shawn did so and saw Gwen curled up on the couch next to Streak.

"Gwen? You alright?" Shawn asked. Gwen sat up. "Pika?" She said. DM turned back into Danny. "Did she say what I think she said?" He said. Shawn thought before running to get something. He returned with his invention and a wrench. Streak woke up and yawned. "Hey guys." He said in Gwen's voice.

"Nice act. How long have you been practicing?" Shawn said sarcastically. "Huh?" Streak/Gwen said. Shawn and Danny looked at each other. "Well, hopefully this thing will fix this ordeal. Just need to tighten this bolt and done." Shawn said placing a small cube on the floor and pulling Danny into a bunker.

The cube started to shake as light poured out of it. Two beams of light hit Streak and Gwen and went back to the cube then back to the two. "You guys alright? Gwen?" Danny asked. "Yeah." Gwen said in her own voice.

"Lovely. That did the trick. Now I have to go meet a friend." Shawn said before going into his lamp. Streak took the lamp into Shawn's room while Danny and Gwen kissed. Ben as Grey Matter saw the whole thing and thought this would be one thing; blackmail.

* * *

 _ **How was that? Here are the requirements I have:**_

 _ **1: Zoid**_

 _ **2: A name**_

 _ **3: A coloration**_

 _ **4: Weapons.**_

 _ **5: Anything else you want to include with the Zoid.**_

 _ **I also want to do a modified episode from either Danny Phantom or Ben 10: Alien Force, so send ideas.**_

 ** _Here's Danny's updated playlist:_**

 ** _Ectonurite; Phantasmo, Vladat; Whampire, Land-based Cybertronian; Skidmark (belongs to Ultimate10.),_** ** _Polar Manzardill; Arctiguana, Anubian Baskurr; Dino Mutt,_** ** _Air-Based Cybertronian; Flight Fright, Anodite; Manafest, Tyrannopede; Web Warrior, Galvan; Cerebrophibian,_** ** _Kineceleran; Speedstar,_** _ **Appoplexian; Tigerage, Thep**_ ** _Khufan; Snare-Oh, Mobian; Fang,_** ** _Galvanic Mechamorph; Fuzor, Novadactyl; Astrodactyl, Predalien; Hunter._**

 ** _*out of breath* That's a lot of names. Let me know if I missed any. God, I hope not. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	22. Fanning The Flames Part 1

_**Hi mortals. This is a special chapter. One of my favorite episodes of Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **Shawn: I thought your favorite episode was with Cujo.**_

 _ **Danny: Cujo?**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Don't worry about that right now. This Danny Phantom episode will be changed to fit this story. But now BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Fanning The Flames; Part 1**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Snoring is heard from Shawn's lamp when a horrible sound fills the air. Shawn poofed out of his lamp wearing a sleep mask. "Oh brother. Kevin must be singing again." He said before going to his living room and snatching Kevin's earbuds.

" **Hey!** " Kevin said. Streak walked out of Shawn's room and prepared an Electro Ball. Shawn heard this and sidestepped as the ball of lightning hit Kevin.

Gwen walked out of Shawn's lab with earbuds. "Shawn, do you have any other headphones? These aren't working." She said. Shawn pulled out the earbuds. "These are special ghost noise cancelling ear buds. What are you trying to listen to?" Shawn said. "This new song by Ember." Gwen said.

Shawn gave a face-palm as he remembered what happened the last time Ember was seen anywhere. "Where's Danny?" Shawn asked as a metallic roar filled the air. The three ran outside and saw a large metallic lion-like robot that was mainly black and red with white streaks. It had yellow claws, teeth, and laser blades that were out as if fighting something. It also had the Harmonitrix on the cockpit. This was a Blade Liger.

Another being stepped out of the forest. It was a 60 ft humanoid dinosaur-like alien with Stegosaurus-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. It also had the Omnitrix on its chest. This was Humungousaur.

The Blade Liger withdrew the blades and charged at Humungousaur with slashed. Humungousaur was pushed back. "You'll have to do better than that." He said before charging with a fist in the air.

"I wonder." Shawn said before pulling out a scanner. The Liger revealed a twin barrel belly mounted shock cannon and fired a blast that knocked Humungousaur to the ground.

"That's new." Humungousaur said before he turned back into Ben. " **AHA!** That metal creature is Danny as a Zoid, which is a robotic alien that's sort of like an organic machine. Says here Danny called it Blaze." Shawn said as Blaze turned back into Danny.

"Hey guys. Do you like this new song that's famous?" Kevin asked.

"Nah. I don't really like that kind of stuff." Ben and Danny said at the same time. "Jinx. You owe me a smoothie." Danny said. "Well, me and Ben have to get to school." Gwen said putting Shawn's invention back in her ears. Shawn handed Ben a pair as well.

"In case, a ghost tries to control you with sound waves." Shawn said. Ben put the ear buds in and left with Gwen. Kevin followed them listening to Ember's song. Shawn pulled Danny into the manor. "Danny, listen to me. We are in danger. A ghost is trying to control everyone. I recommend using Dino Mutt against her." He said before going into detail about everything he knew about Ember McLain while morphing parts of his body to match what he was saying.

* * *

 _ **Now I did say I would change most of the episode, so don't say a thing to me. I also need ultimate forms for Dino Mutt, Manafest, Whampire, Flight Fright, Web Warrior, Astrodactyl, Fang, and Blaze (if possible).**_

 _ **Not only that, but one of my future chapters might appeal to those who enjoy a certain character in MLP.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	23. Fanning The Flames Part 2

_**Hi mortals. So far I only got an idea for Ultimate Dino Mutt. It's an awesome idea, at that. I will show that in this chapter. Also Ember's defeat will be very different.**_

 _ **Shawn: We still need more ultimates. The aliens that need them are in the previous chapter.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Correct. And without further ado BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Fanning the Flames; Part 2_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is seen looking through a playlist. "So many songs and not one to listen to." He said. Kevin walked in singing, horribly mind you. An ambulance siren is heard as Shawn appeared behind Kevin with a gurney.

"Quickly, we must save this dying dolphin. Prepare him for extreme surgery." Shawn said restraining Kevin and pulling out a saw. He put Kevin in a box and proceeded to cut into Kevin.

Gwen walked in on this and saw Kevin in two boxes. "Shawn." She said with a dangerous look. Shawn's eyes moved to the back of his head. "I'm sorry Gwen, but it was the only way to make him stop the awful thing he calls singing." He said before going back through his playlist.

Gwen put Kevin back together and let him out of the box. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked. "Looking for a song by one of my favorite artists; Fuwa Draconus." Shawn said closing the playlist.

"Well, I heard Ember is playing in Bellwood Park tonight and it's going live. Why don't you, Kevin, Ben, and Danny go ahead? And keep those earbuds I made in." Shawn said holding four tickets.

A dog twice as big as Dino Mutt with three heads that had grey flames coming from them, a scorpion tail and bat wings walked into the lab. This is Ultimate Dino Mutt. "Someone mention me?" He said as he turned into Danny.

"Shawn got us tickets for Ember's concert." Kevin said. Danny slapped his forehead before getting a kiss on the cheek from Gwen. "What about Shawn?" He asked. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm gonna have the best seat in the house." Shawn said whispering the last part to the audience.

* * *

* **Bellwood Park** *

Danny, Ben, and Gwen were at the concert and looked for Shawn. Kevin was hypnotized by Ember's music and enjoying himself.

 _ **Ember:** Yeah! Oh!_

 _It was, it was September_

 _Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

 _To you, I did surrender_

 _Two weeks, you didn't call_

 _Your life goes on without me_

 _My life, a losing game_

 _But you should, you should not doubt me_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Your heart, your heart has rendered_

 _Your loss, now bear the shame._

 _Like dead trees, in cold December_

 _Nothing but ashes remain_

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Oh, woah, woah!_

 _Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, my favorite name_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Yeah! You will remember my name_

"Who do you love?" Ember said. " **EMBER!** " The crowd yelled except for Ben, Danny, and Gwen. An explosion rocked the stage as another stage knocked Ember's to the side. Instruments started to play themselves while Ember stomped onto the stage.

" **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?** " She yelled as a figure stepped out.

 _What did you think you were playing_

 _In the shadows of your mind?_

 _What is it you think you see_

 _From the sides of your mind?_

The figure's hair was a mess of black and purple. He wore a studded choker around his neck, black clothes with red and purple designs. His shoes were in the same style as Ember's, but they had flames on the sides.

 _Well the nights began harder and harder_

 _As the time slowly flied_

 _And the memories repeated 'till_

 _All of your dreams made you cry_

The figure had eye-shadow styled to form a mask with stars while his eyes were hidden by his hair.

 _Forced down_

 _Holding back your tears_

The figure revealed his eyes to the crowd which were black with red pupils.

 _Charging closer to the deadly desire! (Desire!)_

 _You are required! (Required!)_

 _Your soul's about to meet its master_

 _It's about to expire!_

The figure smiled to reveal two fangs. "Guess who?" He said.

 _Maybe it's the end you seek_

 _But it results in defeat_

 _Unleash the Nightmare inside_

The figure took a monstrous form which frightened Ember slightly.

 _MARCH_

 _Through the battlefield_

 _Another day to die, we go_

Several clones of the figure appeared and started to march.

 _Onward_

 _Through every little shadow_

 _We proceed_

Shadows began to dance around the crowd.

 _To the Nightmare_

 _Salute you 'till_

 _We sit and survive_

The figure turned back to normal before dressing as a general.

 _We're marching onward_

 _To the nightmare_

The clones and shadows marched towards Ember who flew into the air to avoid them.

 _What will you do when_

 _The lights go down?_

 _When will the Chosen_

 _Turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and_

 _Wear your crown!_

Ember landed in front of the figure who sported a crown.

 _Begin_

 _Your darkest rise!_

 _Holding onto_

 _Your own dreams_

 _Escape_

 _Denied_

 _So now you charge_

 _The end will now rise_

The clones and shadows cornered Ember who blasted them with her guitar. The figure grew until he towered over Ember and most of the crowd.

 _What did you think of the darkness_

 _Taking over your demise?_

 _What was it you thought you saw_

 _From the tears on your eyes?_

The shadows covered Ember.

 _Well the nights would get louder and louder_

 _And corrode your disguise_

 _And the rest began to feed on your soul_

 _As you said your goodbyes_

Ember blasted her way out of the pile.

 _Forced down_

 _Down below the surface_

The clones and shadows dragged Ember underneath the stage.

 _Your bloodshot eyes divide (Divide!)_

 _Your time is nigh (Nigh!)_

 _Your doom's about to be exposed_

 _And you're about to expire!_

The figure stared at the crowd as his eyes glowed brighter and turned into swirls, thus breaking Ember's spell.

 _Maybe it's the light you need_

 _But all that's left is defeat_

His eyes flashed a beam into the air which spread across the world.

 _Unleash the Nightmare inside_

Ember burst out from under the stage and tried to burn the figure with her hair.

 _MARCH_

 _Through the battlefield_

 _Another day to die, we go_

The figure dodged the blasts. "Should we help?" Danny asked.

 _Onward_

 _Through every little shadow_

 _We proceed_

The figure blew Ember's blasts away with a roar.

 _To the Nightmare_

 _Salute you 'till_

 _We sit and survive_

 _We're marching onward_

 _To the nightmare_

"He's fine." Gwen said.

 _What will you do when_

 _The lights go down?_

 _When will the Chosen_

 _Turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and_

 _Wear your crown!_

The figure's crown popped off and chased Ember.

 _Begin_

 _Your darkest rise!_

 _Holding onto_

 _Your own dreams_

 _Escape_

 _Denied_

 _So now you charge_

 _The end will now rise_

Ember destroyed the crown as the figure grew taller. Half the crowd was cheering for Ember at this point.

 _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCH_

The figure blasted Ember with a Ghostly Wail.

 _Run for your life_

 _Run through the shining gates_

 _Defend yourself_

 _With every move you take_

Ember and the figure clashed guitars as if they were swords.

 _Gather your courage_

 _And strengthen your might_

 _Save every tear_

 _That you shed for mankind_

The figure held his own by blocking Ember's guitar with his own while reading a book entitled 'How To Sword-fight With A Guitar For Dummies'.

 _Let them know that you are FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The figure smiled as Ember tired.

 _Forced down_

 _Down for far too long..._

The figure tied a rocket to Ember's back.

 _Take your wings and FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

The rocket launched Ember into the air and exploded.

 _What will you do when_

 _The lights go down?_

 _When will the Chosen_

 _Turn around?_

 _Summon the silence and_

 _Wear your crown!_

The figure's crown fell on Ember.

 _Begin_

 _Your darkest rise!_

 _Holding onto_

 _Your own dreams_

 _Escape_

 _Denied_

 _So now you charge_

 _The end will now rise_

The figure's body expanded as he reached his final lyrics.

 _Nothing to fear_

 _Run for your LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!_

The figure said the final word with a Ghostly Wail that launched Ember into a portal that opened, causing her band to disappear. The figure made his clones and shadows disappear.

"Hello Bellwood. So glad I could make it." The figure said making a fedora appear on his head and a cape appear on his back. He tipped it as he gave a bow. "My name is Fuwa Draconus. I really must be leaving. Good bye." Fuwa waved his cape in front of him and everything disappeared.

"Wow. He was cool." Kevin said.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is seen working on an invention. Gwen, Ben, Danny, and Kevin walked in and saw Shawn. "Shawn, you missed it." Ben said. "What?" Shawn asked. "That artist you told me about showed up and beat up Ember." Gwen said.

"Is that so?" Shawn said tossing his invention behind him into Kevin's hands. The invention was a small box that produced a hologram of a large worm with purple stripes that roared, causing Kevin to run away.

Gwen, Ben, and Danny rolled their eyes at the antic. "Well, I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe you guys could tell me all about it tomorrow." Shawn said waving them away. The trio left the lab as Shawn turned around showing black eyes with red pupils. "I thought they'd never leave." He said.

* * *

 _ **So how was that? Talk about a battle of the bands. Now the song in this chapter is called 'March Onward To the Nightmare'.**_

 _ **Shawn: So how do you guys like my rock star alter ego? Plus we still need ultimates.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Right. Now then for those of you that know what a draconequus is, send me a design for the next chapter.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	24. Chaos Supreme

**_Hi mortals! Time to get chaotic! I'd like to thank SaurusRock625 for helping with the design for the draconequus. I'd like a ultimate form for it if possible._**

 ** _Shawn: Also the chapters after this one, not including the holiday specials, will feature everyone's favorite warlord._**

 ** _Discord: I'm so happy to see my species be mentioned and honored in this story._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Supreme Chaos_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Danny is seen messing with the Harmonitrix. Gwen, Ben and Kevin are in the mansion being bored. "I can't believe Shawn had to leave today." Ben said. "He can't stay with us that long when there are other worlds." Gwen said creating a ball of mana that she tossed around.

Danny sighed as he saw a weird being that looked like an experiment gone wrong. He selected it and slammed down the core and in a flash of white, he changed into the weird being.

Gwen, Ben, and Kevin shielded their eyes before looking at the being.

The being had the head of a horse, a moose antler, a pair of smilodon fangs, a dire wolf mane, a Chinese Dragon body, a giraffe hoof for a left arm, a polar bear claw for his right arm, a komodo dragon tail, a right zebra leg, and a left Tiger leg. It also had ibex style eyes, a snake tongue, and a unicorn horn along with his moose antler.

" **ELEMENTUS!** " The figure yelled as he stretched. "Oh. It feels really good to stretch my body." Elementus said as he snapped his fingers, causing a throne made of fire, air, earth, and water to appear. The throne had cotton candy clouds around it.

"Call Shawn. We have no idea what Danny turned into." Gwen said. Kevin absorbed the properties of metal and shifted his right hand into a blade. Ben, in a flash of green, transformed into a a humanoid, moth-like alien that has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

" **BIG CHILL!** " The alien moth said in a whisper-like voice. Elementus sat in the throne that appeared and smirked.

* * *

 _ **French Narrator: 2 minutes later**_

* * *

Ben is trapped in a bubble made of black energy while Kevin is repeatedly tossed into the air by air and water. Gwen shook her head at the display and rubbed Shawn's lamp. A note popped out of the lamp that said 'Out right now. Will be back in 4 minutes.'

Elementus was laughing. "This is priceless. Maybe I should stay like this." He said drinking a glass of chocolate milk. By that I mean the glass AROUND the milk. A large mist surrounded him before rising in front of him. "What?" He asked as the mist swirled and turned into a wizard.

Elementus tossed the chocolate milk at the wizard, who held up a card that caused two cylinders to appear. The milk went in one and went out the other headed for Elementus, who was struck by the explosion, causing him to go unconscious and turn back into Danny. The air, water, and black energy disappeared as the wizard spun like a tornado turning into Shawn.

Danny woke up and stumbled towards Shawn. "Shawn. Glad to see you." Ben said standing. "Let's just say it's a good thing I check my messages." Shawn said making the throne vanish with his cloak and pulled out a book. "So what was that thing Danny turned into?" Kevin asked dizzily.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Danny said as Shawn flipped through the book. "A draconequus. A creature whose magic contains chaos but will mostly focus on some other magic." He said showing the team a picture of Discord. "But that's not what Danny looked like." Gwen said.

"Not all draconequus look the same." Shawn said. The group thought about the different combinations of animals that could make the appearance a draconequus.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was chaotic. Now this is a list of the aliens I need Ultimate forms for; if possible:**_

 _ **1.**_ _ **Manafest**_

 _ **2\. Whampire**_

 _ **3\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **4\. Web Warrior**_

 _ **5\. Astrodactyl**_

 _ **6\. Fang**_

 _ **7\. Blaze**_

 _ **8\. Elementus**_

 _ **Shawn: Also there will be a new poll on PhantomDragon99's profile.**_

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	25. Holiday Special

_**Hi mortals. This is a special chapter for the month of November.**_

 ** _Shawn: Gobble, gobble._**

 ** _Ben: Gwen turned Shawn into a turkey and we need to figure how to fix it._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: But for now, BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone communication'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Terror**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is seen working on an invention when a phone rings. He pressed a button on the phone putting it on speaker. "Spirit barbecue, for when one cremation isn't quite enough, how can I help you?" Shawn quipped into his phone.

" _Shawn, I need you to come downtown now!_ " Gwen said before hanging up. Shawn stared at the phone before running outside and into Danny. "Danny boy, we gotta go. Turn into something that can fly." Shawn said before pulling out his hoverboard and turning it into a North American X-15, getting in, and flying towards Gwen's house.

Danny activated the Harmonitrix and transformed. " **MANAFEST!** " He yelled as he flew after Shawn.

* * *

* **Gwen's House** *

Shawn landed his jet as he turned it into a hoverboard. Manafest landed next to him before the Harmonitrix timed out. Gwen ran up to them. "Thank goodness you're here. We have trouble." She said.

"What is it? Ben brought an alien turkey?" Shawn asked. A giant turkey appears from the sky while Jetray landed. "What took you guys so long?" He said.

"Why didn't you say there were giant turkeys? I would've been here sooner." Shawn said dressed as a pilgrim. A blast of magic blasts Shawn into Danny sending them into a tree.

Charmcaster appears on a giant turkey holding a weird staff. "Gwenny, are you ready to admit defeat?" She asked as Gwen launched mana blasts at the turkey. Charmcaster jumped down and entered a magic duel with Gwen as Shawn took her staff. "This looks important." Shawn said before running away.

Charmcaster blasted Gwen away before chasing Shawn who was running with Danny. The two ran into the woods where they ran into a shack. The turkey chased them and got stuck in the door while Charmcaster flew around back.

Shawn opened the back door. "Gobble, gobble, gobble." He said as Danny taunted the bird. Charmcaster appeared in front of them. "I believe you have something of mine." She said.

Danny and Shawn screamed as they slammed the door and ran towards the turkey before Shawn grabbed Danny in the hall and turned them intangible just as Charmcaster blasted the back door towards them. It sailed through them and hit the turkey.

The turkey was dazed. When its vision returned it saw Shawn and Danny dressed as pilgrims. "Got the stuffing Dan?" Shawn asked. Danny pulled out a bowl of stuffing. "It's time to baste this bird." Shawn said holding a giant turkey baster. The turkey ran away.

"I guess he didn't have the right stuff." Shawn said laughing. Danny saw Charmcaster flying towards them. Shawn saw this and screamed before creating a ghost shield in front of the door. "Quick, transform." He said.

Danny activated the Harmonitrix and transformed. " **ASTRODACTYL!** " He yelled. "We need more than that." Shawn said as his shield started to crack. Astrodactyl nodded and hit the symbol on his chest and he transformed again. He now has three heads and his hands and repulsers like iron man, bat like wings with cannons, a scythe like tail, and curved claws.

" **ULTIMATE ASTRODACTYL!** " The Pturbosaurian said. Shawn lowered the shield as UA blasted Charmcaster with beams from all six eyes. Charmcaster blasted Ultimate Astrodactyl,only for the blast to be absorbed.

" **BAWK!** Thanks for the boost Hope." UA's three heads said before blasting Charmcaster into a portal that Shawn made. Shawn threw a pink bomb into the portal after her before closing the portal. "You. Gwen. Back to the mansion. Now." Shawn said flying to his manor.

Ultimate Astrodactyl looked between his heads

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn is seen pacing in front of Danny and Gwen who have dunce hats on their heads. "Listen you two, I looked at the security tapes of the mansion and I noticed something." Shawn said. "What?" Gwen said.

"I noticed that you two have been arguing and being destructive while you do that. The reason I called you here is to show you something. Boy, Clockwork is gonna hate me." Shawn said opening a giant window showing Danny leaving Bellwood, teaming up with Vilgax, and ruling the world.

"If you two don't get to the bottom of this arguing, this will be your future." Shawn said dressed as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Danny and Gwen looked down in regret. "But not to worry, for now we dance for victory." Shawn said pulling the dunce hats down over Danny and Gwen before making them disappear to reveal Danny and Gwen standing while music played.

Shawn jumped into the air and curled into a ball before landing wearing a fedora and a zoot suit and he started to sing.

 _ **Shawn:** I have an evil plan to save the world for every man_

 _And I think it's better than the way it's being run_

 _Oh the groundwork's laid_

 _No, don't be afraid_

 _I'm sure that I can fix it_

 _When I figure out the physics_

Gwen and Danny danced wearing clothes from the 1950s while Shawn danced on the ceiling.

 _ **Shawn:** My evil plan to save the world_

 _Just you wait 'till it's unfurled_

 _It'll go down in history_

 _It's prophetic_

 _No, it's not pathetic_

 _I can't believe I made it up myself_

Gwen used her magic to lift herself and Danny to Shawn, who high-fives them. Danny started to sing.

 _ **Danny:** I have an evil plan_

 _To save the world you understand_

 _The exemplary feat,_

 _You'd think I'd have to cheat_

 _I'd make Voltaire proud_

 _Deep and furrow browed_

 _Uncanny and so clever_

 _It's "Our Newest Plan Ever!"_

Gwen was surprised but kept dancing. Shawn took Danny and they sung together.

 _ **Shawn and Danny:** Got tired of whining_

 _A grander scheme with silver lining_

 _For every boy and girl_

 _We can't be responsible_

 _For all that's wrong with this world_

Gwen started to sing.

 _ **Gwen:** My evil plan to save the world_

 _Just you wait 'till it's unfurled_

 _It'll go down in history_

 _It's prophetic_

 _No, it's not pathetic_

 _I can't believe I made it up myself_

Danny and Shawn joined Gwen while they danced.

 _ **Shawn, Gwen, and Danny:** Starving children in pain_

 _You can't believe in that god_

 _The world's not spinning your way_

 _Does every dog still have his day?_

Shawn took Danny and Gwen outside and created fireworks that exploded while they sang and danced.

 _ **Shawn, Gwen, Danny:** My evil plan to save the world_

 _Just you wait 'till it's unfurled_

 _It'll go down in history, yeah_

 _It's prophetic_

 _No, it's not pathetic_

 _I can't believe I made it up myself_

Gwen and Danny danced with each other while Shawn duplicated himself to dance.

 _ **Shawn, Gwen, and Danny:** My evil plan to save the world_

 _Just you wait 'till it's unfurled_

 _It'll go down in history_

 _It's prophetic_

 _No, it's not pathetic_

 _I can't believe I made it up myself_

Gwen and Danny kissed as a heart shaped iris closed around them. Shawn poked his head through the iris. "Happy Thanksgiving." He said as he disappeared and the screen goes black.

* * *

 ** _How was that for a holiday special? Also those who don't know or have questions, Charmcaster's real name is Hope._**

 ** _I've gotten ideas for ultimate forms for two of Danny's aliens from_** ** _The Omnitrix Conquer_** ** _. Also if you voted for other on the poll, please tell me what alien you'd like to see._**

 ** _Ben: Try to find the references in this chapter._**

 ** _Shawn: Have a happy Thanksgiving._**

 ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If today's your birthday, happy birthday. Also if you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	26. Attack of Vilgax

_**Hi mortals. Here is where I introduce the Davy Jones reject we all love to hate. Also there will be a surprise at the end of the story. I've run through this scenario through my mind several times until I got it right.**_

 _ **Shawn: Also we keep forgetting to do this. Age updates.**_

 ** _Ben: Right. Anyway, you guess the ages. Danny was 14 at the start of the story, he's been in Bellwood for 2 years. Me, Shawn, and Gwen are a year older than Danny. Kevin is two years older than Danny. How old is everyone?_**

 ** _Gwen: A simple riddle with simple answers._** ** _Well, this is a long intro._**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: Right and so BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone communication'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells/Vilgax Talking"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Attack of the Alien Squid; Part 1_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Lair** *

Shawn was working on an invention when Clockwork appeared. "Hello Clockwork, why do you need? An advanced version of your medallions? Maybe a device that can help you find whatever Danny you need to talk to?" He asked the master of time.

"Shawn, I'm here to tell you of a great enemy." Clockwork said opening a time window. The window showed a figure that had armor and looked like a squid on steroids. "Ahh Vilgax. He's on his way here, is he?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. You must warn Daniel and the others." Clockwork said as Shawn put on goggles, placed a shield around his device, and pushed a button. Shawn's device started to spark and explode. "That didn't work. That's gonna go in the use for dire situations list." Shawn said pulling out a notepad.

"Did you hear what I said?" Clockwork said. "Warn Danny and the others of the oncoming squid invasion. I get it." Shawn said removing the shield and holding the device.

A ringing sound is heard. "They need me, I should be going." Shawn said as he turned into mist and exited through a mail slot.

* * *

* **Shores of an Island** *

Danny was rubbing Shawn's lamp. "Come on. Where are you?" He said worried. "Danny? Are you here? I just want to talk to you." Gwen said with an angry tone in her voice. Danny screamed and ran away, dropping Shawn's lamp.

Shawn poofed out as a muscular purple genie with pointy ears, a hooked nose, a curly white beard, thick white eyebrows, a white ponytail with a gold bead that holds it, gold cuffs on both wrists and one earring, china blue pants, neon green waistband, and neon green Arab-style shoes.

"Looks like Danny's in trouble with his girlfriend. Let's see. His plane crashed and he has no clue how to fix it." Shawn said holding a scroll. He ran to Danny's plane and pushed a button. The plane turned into a hot rod similar to how the Magic School Bus transforms into anything.

Shawn spun like a tornado and when he stopped he was dressed like a mechanic. "Alright, let's see what's wrong?" He asked out loud opening the hood. Sparks, nuts, and bolts flew from the engine as Shawn fixed it.

Danny as Fang ran to the hot rod while he dodged mana blasts. Gwen was in her Anodite form with anger in her eyes. Shawn looked at Fang. "Problem with the missus?" He quipped.

Fang glared at Shawn before jumping to dodge a mana blast that hit Shawn in the face, knocking his head off. "Wow. That's a strong blast." Shawn said as his body grabbed his head and placed it in place. Gwen landed in front of Shawn. "Hi Shawn. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Danny called me. So what's wrong, other than being on an island?" Shawn asked closing the hood.

"Danny thought it would be a good idea to come out to the middle of nowhere until we crashed." Gwen said, her eyes turning violet and mana forming around her hands. "Well, you're right about the crash, but it wasn't his fault. A laser hit the engine to make it seem like the crash was Danny's fault and kill you both." Shawn said.

Danny appeared next to Gwen. "Who'd want to kill us?" He asked. Gwen yelped before looking at Shawn, who turned into the Thinker. "If I'm right, it might have to do with something I have to warn you about, but I forgot what it was." Shawn said.

A figure landed on the island. At over forty feet tall, and almost ten feet wide, the figure was a hulking brute of green muscle and red armor. His bare arms were threaded with red veins, and dotted with small cylinders. His head was very similar to that of an Earth squid; it was covered in tentacles from about halfway down the skull. His mouth was covered by a large gas mask; the only part of his face that revealed any emotion was his eyes. This is Vilgax, a warlord and the largest piece of radiated calamari ever seen.

" **Ahh. It would appear that Tennyson has more allies. More worthless beings to conquer.** " Vilgax said. "Oh right. I was supposed to warn you about Vilgax." Shawn said pulling out a large cage and placing it over Vilgax. "Let's get the others and tell them." Danny said as got into the hot rod and turned it into a helicopter as Gwen got in.

Vilgax grabbed Shawn whose cheeks puffed out. " **Is this a joke? You think this cage will hold me? Remove this mask.** " He asked pulling on Shawn's face. "What mask? That's my face." Shawn said phasing out of Vilgax's grip and flying away. Vilgax picked up Shawn's lamp which was close to the cage and had an evil smirk under his mask.

* * *

 _ **Now before any of you go "Oh you said Vilgax would be featured in this chapter.", I said that he would be introduced in this chapter. Also I need ultimate forms for these aliens;**_

 _ **1\. Whampire**_

 _ **2\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **3\. Web Warrior**_

 _ **4\. Fang**_

 _ **5\. Blaze**_

 _ **6\. Elementus**_

 _ **Shawn: Also the winner of the poll is Atomix, like I thought he would.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: We also need an ultimate form for Atomix.**_ ** _Well,I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	27. First Battle with Vilgax

_**Hi mortals. Now SaurusRock625 mentioned something in his review which was part what I had planned for this chapter.**_

 _ **Shawn: Amazing. Saurus, are you psychic? If you are, what am I thinking right now?**_

 _ **Ben: No time for that. Also PhantomDragon99 does not own either of these franchises. If he did, I would've had the Ultimatrix in the Omiverse series.**_

 _ **Danny: And Danny Phantom would have another season.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: That's right. And now BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone communication'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells/Vilgax Talking"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Attack of the Alien Squid; Part 2_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Shawn, Danny, and Gwen were telling Ben and Kevin about their encounter with Vilgax. "And that's what happened." Shawn said holding a blueprint for his lamp, and heading to his lab.

"So squid-face is back. Probably for the Omnitrix." Kevin said. "And kill us." Ben said. "Well, luckily we have Shawn to help us." Danny said, reaching for Shawn's lamp, only to find it wasn't there. "Problem?" Gwen asked him.

"I can't find Shawn's lamp." Danny said. "Where did you last have it?" Kevin asked. Danny face-palmed as he thought about it. "It's on the island." He said with regret.

* * *

* **Island** *

Vilgax studied Shawn's lamp and rubbed the side. Shawn poofed next to the cage reading a book. "You know Dan, I'm getting reallyyyyyy- I don't think you're him. Tonight, the role of Dan will be played by a tall, green and sinister ugly squid." He said floating close to the cage holding a playbill. Vilgax grabbed Shawn's face and pulled on it. " **I am your master. I possess your vessel, now relinquish this mask.** " Vilgax said.

Shawn phased out of Vilgax's grip and summoned his lamp to him before tossing it through a portal he made with his scythe. "I've told you, this isn't a mask." He said pointing the blade of his scythe at Vilgax. Vilgax bent the bars of the cage and walked towards Shawn. " **You mean to fight me, pitiful being?** " He asked pulling out his sword.

Shawn turned his scythe into its sword form. "You bet your tentacles I do, you Davy Jones reject." He said dressed like Zorro. Vilgax scowled and charged at Shawn, who phased through the attack. Shawn slashed at Vilgax, hitting his arm.

Shawn celebrated his hit. Vilgax growled and fired his eye beams at Shawn. Shawn saw this and flew into the air, surprised that the beams were following him. Shawn pulled off several evasive maneuvers before the beams hit his causing him to crash into the ground.

Shawn stood with tattered clothes. "Now I'm mad." Shawn said turning his sword into its gun form. He charged an ecto-blast that caused the gun to rattle. He released the blast that hit Vilgax head on. Vilgax took the hit and had slight burns on his skin and green blood leaking from his cuts and the corners of his mouth.

Shawn turned his gun into its sword form and charged towards Vilgax. Vilgax charged towards Shawn with his sword ready. The two clashed swords with Shawn's sword starting to melt Vilgax's. Vilgax broke the clash and stabbed Shawn in his chest, barely missing his core. Shawn coughed up blood as Vilgax removed his sword from Shawn.

Shawn stumbled back as he held his wound which was leaking red blood that had green and gold flakes. He turned invisible and struck Vilgax at blinding speeds creating several lacerations in Vilgax's armor. Shawn reappeared a distance away from Vilgax, panting. " **You managed to harm me, I'm mildly impressed.** " Vilgax said putting his sword and charging towards Shawn. Shawn grew and made his sword disappear as he charged at Vilgax with a dragon claw on fire.

Vilgax cocked the fist that had the Shield of Ziegel and punched Shawn's gut as Shawn punched Vilgax's cheek, scorching it. The two punches created a shockwave that rattled the ocean going all the way to Bellwood. The two were pushed back a distance away from each other. Vilgax charged at Shawn and delivered an uppercut that knocked Shawn on his back.

The warlord put his foot on Shawn's chest. " **Worry not, sniveling worm. Your pain ends here.** " Vilgax said holding his sword over Shawn. Shawn tried to breath fire but found it hard due to Vilgax standing on his chest. A large alien knocked Vilgax away. It was Web Warrior. "You alright, Shawn?" The Tyrannopede asked.

Shawn tried to stand but fell to one knee. He hit the Harmonitrix on Web Warrior's chest and the Tyrannopede started to change. Vilgax charged as Web Warrior grew another 40 feet taller and his body is now covered in a skeletal armor. His arms grew longer with two extra fingers and his fingers become made to grip things. His color scheme became completely bone white with the exception of his eyes being china blue in color. His head now takes the shape of a Gorgosaurus skull. " **ULTIMATE WEB WARRIOR!** " The evolved Tyrannopede yelled as a set of retractable golden cannons appeared on his underbelly and fired blasts of plasma that knocked Vilgax into the air.

UWW picked up Shawn who shrunk to his regular size and headed for Bellwood.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Danny ran in carrying Shawn. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin saw the state Shawn was in and brought him to the lab.

"What happened to him?" Kevin asked. "Vilgax happened. When I got there, Shawn was holding his own against calamari breath." Danny said.

"Calamari breath?" Gwen asked. "Ben's rubbing off on me. Not sure if that's good or bad." Danny said. "Well, let's get him in this thing." Kevin said picking up Shawn and putting him in a chamber that attached wires to his body.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked. "We make a plan and beat Vilgax for Shawn." Danny said, his eyes turning toxic green.

* * *

 _ ***dodges RPG* Don't hate me for putting Shawn in that situation. I can do whatever *dodges mana blasts* I want. Now I have an idea and I need your opinions. I'm thinking Shawn could sacrifice himself to defeat Vilgax.**_

 _ **Shawn: I'd be used to it. I've blown up, stomped on, anything that could kill a Looney Tunes character, I've survived it.**_

 _ **Gwen: You explode your- *mouth gets covered by a Loboan tail***_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: No spoilers. Anyway, we need ultimates for these aliens:**_

 _ **1\. Whampire**_

 _ **2\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **3\. Web Warrior**_

 _ **4\. Fang**_

 _ **5\. Blaze**_

 _ **6\. Elementus**_

 _ **7\. Atomix**_

 ** _Review or PM me with your ideas for ultimate forms. Also Saurus, I'm sorry I forgot your idea for the evolved Tyrannopede. I had to look in the reviews. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	28. Christmas Special

_**Ho ho ho mortals. Welcome to the Christmas installation. Now I know this should've been done earlier, but I have other things going on in my life like school and school.**_

 _ **I can't even work on this story as much as I want, mostly because I have so many ideas for it that I might not do. I'm trying to keep the main story as intact as possible, while using ideas from you guys for breaks in the story or advancements in the story. I'm rambling, aren't I? I only do this when I have ideas for the end of this story, they're usually ideas that cause others to attack me in very creative ways.**_

 _ **Anyway, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts/flashback/phone communication'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Christmas Surprise_**

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Gwen, Ben as Fasttrack, and Kevin are decorating a large tree for Christmas. An explosion is heard from the lab and Shawn shoots out of it with smoke trailing behind him. Shawn bounced around the house before crashing into the tree. Shawn popped out of the tree with a scowl. "Darn portals." He said leaving the tree. "What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked. "His portals are on the fritz. He's trying to fix them." Fasttrack said putting the star on top of the tree. "Nice work Tennyson." Kevin said.

Danny walked out with a scowl. "Hi Danny." Gwen said going up to her boyfriend. Danny grumbled. "By the way, Danny hates Christmas." Shawn yelled from the lab as an explosion came from the lab. "Think Shawn needs help?" Fasttrack asked. "He's fine." Kevin said.

Danny grumbled as he left the building. "I wonder why he's so upset." Fasttrack said turning back into Ben. Shawn walked out of the lab covered in soot. "Don't worry, I'm sure Danny will be fine. I asked some friends to help him. Now can one of you help me with this?" He said before turning to dust.

* * *

* **Bellwood** *

Danny trudged through Bellwood with a scowl. He was tempted to turn into Elementus and destroy everything involving Christmas. He was really annoyed when he failed to catch Rojo and Charmcaster. He also slid on ice that caused him to hit a building and be covered in snow.

He walked into an ally and turned into Elementus before teleporting himself into his room, he then encased his room in a bubble to transport his room to another world. He turned back to normal and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

* * *

* **Other World;** **Danny's Room** *

Danny was asleep when a small light entered his room. "Hey wake up." A voice said. Danny opened his eyes and saw Ben with black hair and an inverted version of his clothes sitting at the edge of his bed, he had a slight glow around his body.

"Very funny Ben, how'd you get here?" Danny asked. "I'm not Ben, skunk head. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." GCP said. "Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Danny said.

"Looks like you need convincing. Anyway I'm here so you learn a lesson about why you should enjoy Christmas." GCP said grabbing Danny's hand and going through the wall into the sky over Amity Park. "What are we doing here?" Danny asked. "Look down there. See anyone familiar?" Ghost of Christmas Past said pointing down. Danny looked down and saw a 12 year old African American girl wearing a fuzzy red hat with some of her short, curly black hair showing and blue eyes. She was also wearing a fluffy green coat, a plaid scarf and mittens.

"Krysty O'Neil. One of your first friends." GCP said. "She was my friend until the following year." Danny said, close to tears. "That's right. Poor girl died of pneumonia." GCP said as a 12 year old Danny with a blue jacket, a white scarf, and a black hat walked up to Krysty and they walked together. The scene turned white before turning into a hospital room that had a 13 year old Danny crying over the body of a 13 year old Krysty who is in a hospital bed. "This is when you stopped loving Christmas for good." GCP said. Danny held his head down. "Don't worry, pal. If I don't help you, the others will." GCP said. Danny smiled a bit. "That's what I wanted to see. Let's go." GCP said as the scene turned back to Danny's room.

"Now you'll be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present. Be prepared." GCP said before disappearing. Danny laid down and closed his eyes when another light filled the room and a ghostly version of Gwen dressed like a shepherd.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." She said. "Hello. You're gonna show me how I'm affecting those around me." Danny said. "Someone's seen A Christmas Carol." Ghost of Christmas Present said pulling Danny close to her with her shepherd's crook. The scene turned white before showing Shawn in his lab working on his portals. "Are his portals not working?" Danny asked. "Not at all, he's been working tirelessly on them since yesterday." GCP 2 said. Shawn was shocked by the portal and bounced around the lab waking Streak, who was on a shelf. "Oh, sorry Streak, I just can't get these things to work. I need Danny's help." Shawn said rubbing Streak's head. GCP 2 took Danny upstairs to see Gwen sitting at Danny's door with her knees to her face.

"Is she crying?" Danny asked. "Of course she is, you locked your room in another world and refuse to come out." GCP 2 said. Danny felt bad, he made his girlfriend sad without knowing. "We'll see one more person and we'll be done."GCP 2 said. The scene turned white as they were in Fenton Works seeing Jazz in her room looking at a picture of when Danny was born with a small smile.

"Without you visiting on Christmas, Jazz doesn't know how to deal with your parents, so she's been in her room only coming out to go to school and eat." GCP 2 said. "Wow. But how is this gonna help me like Christmas?" Danny asked getting a small frown. "Ghost of Christmas Future will show you when he comes for you." GCP 2 said as the scene turned into his room. Danny was slightly worried about what GCF would show him.

"Remember Ghost of Christmas will be here soon, so don't try to leave." GCP 2 said before disappearing. Danny sat on his bed as a ghostly hand touched his shoulder. He looked at the hand and the person it was attached to; a clocked figure with his hood up. "Ghost of Christmas Future?" He asked. The mute ghost nodded as fog entered the room turning it into a cemetery.

Danny and GCF stood in front of three graves. "What are we doing here?" The former asked. GCF pointed to the graves as lightning struck them. The graves had three names 'Ben Tennyson', 'Gwen Tennyson', and 'Kevin Levin'. "No. It can't be." Danny said.

"It can be, Fenton." GCF said lowering his hood to reveal Kevin's head. "If you keep hating Christmas like this. This is your fate." GCF said pushing Danny into a grave that had a gravestone with his name on it.

Danny fell, but when he stopped he was in his room. He stood and turned into Elementus and returned his room to Shawn's mansion.

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Gwen was sitting outside of Danny's room crying when an arm wrapped around her. She looked and saw a smiling Danny next to her. "Say, dry those tears. It's Christmas. Let's go see Shawn and try to help him." Danny said as Gwen hugged him.

Danny hugged her back as they went to the lab. Shawn and Streak are working on the portals when a wrench, being held by a bandage, twists a bolt and a lever being pulled with mana making the portals activate. Shawn and Streak turn around and see Danny and Gwen. "Glad to see you guys are happy." He said.

"Now I have to go see my family." Danny said. "I'll go with you. I'd like to meet your folks." Gwen said kissing Danny. "Amazing. You're smiling on Christmas." Shawn said as Danny and Gwen left for Amity Park.

* * *

 _ **This is amazingly longer than my other chapters, in terms of length, that is. I have never typed so much having to do with a holiday, especially one that a character hates. Also SaurusRock625 helped with this chapter with his ideas. I still need ultimates**_ _ **for these aliens:**_

 _ **1\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **2\. Web Warrior**_

 _ **3\. Fang**_

 _ **4\. Blaze**_

 _ **5\. Elementus**_

 _ **6\. Atomix**_

 ** _Review or PM me with your ideas for ultimate forms. There is a poll on my profile for the end of this story. Now if you have a problem with my idea PM me with your concerns and/or thoughts about it. Any threats will be met with a giant kick to the center of a black hole. I'm gonna end this because I believe I'm rambling again._** ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	29. Final Battle: Part 1

_**Hi mortals. Welcome to the final battle with Vilgax. Be prepared for this fight.**_

 ** _Ben: PhantomDragon99 does not own either of these franchises. If he did, I would've had the Ultimatrix in the Omiverse series or the Omniverse Omnitrix would have the Ultimate function._**

 ** _Danny: And Danny Phantom would have another season_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: That's right. And now BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells/Vilgax Talking"**

 **"Atomix/Armored Shawn Talking"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Final Fight; Part 1**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion** *

Danny and Gwen were checking on Shawn after his fight with Vilgax. "He looks better." Danny said. Shawn's wounds were gone and he was awake, moving objects around with telekinesis. He saw Gwen and Danny and waved. "How are you?" Gwen asked. "I'm splendid, aside from being confined in this healing apparatus, but I get my work done thanks to my telekinetic abilities." A small robot next to Shawn's chamber said. The wires attached to Shawn gave him access to his lab and he created a small robot so he could communicate with others.

"So, how is everything?" Shawn asked. "Well, we came up with a plan." Danny said. "Details please." Shawn said. "Well, we're gonna lure Vilgax to the desert. Ben sent him a challenge involving him, me, and Danny." Gwen said. "What about Kevin?" Shawn asked. "He's gonna be ready to send Ol' Octo Breath to the Null Void." Danny said. Shawn thought about that. "Take this, just in case." He said using telekinesis to give Danny a device.

Danny put the device in his pocket and left with Gwen. "See ya later." Shawn said continued to work on his invention.

* * *

* **Desert** *

Danny, Gwen, and Ben were standing in the middle of the desert waiting for the Squidward reject. "You know, for a villain bent on getting his tentacles on the Omnitrix, he doesn't seem to be coming." Danny said, messing with the Harmonitrix.

"He'll show up." Ben said as the ground shook when Vilgax landed near them. " **Tennyson, I've come for the Omnitrix and the device your ally has.** " Vilgax said as Danny accidentally dropped the device Shawn gave him and transformed into an alien in a china blue light. Danny turned into a humanoid robot with a china blue and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a china blue energy with dark blue bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on him. He has the same energy on his Harmonitrix-shaped chest and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. " **ATOMIX!** " He yelled in a righteous and heroic voice.

Ben transformed into Humungousaur and grew to his full height. Gwen's hands glowed with mana and her eyes turned pink. Vilgax looked at them as if they were joking and pulled out his sword. The four fighters charged at each other. Humungousaur hit Vilgax with his tail while Gwen slapped him away with a large mana blast.

Vilgax was barely phased and fired beams from his eyes at both of them. Humungousaur took the hit and was pushed into a mountain. Gwen made a shield that reflected the beam to a mountain. " **HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! FISSILE WHISTLE!** " Atomix said before ramming Vilgax into a cave. Humungousaur held his head as he saw Atomix fly out of the cave with his crest broken and his energy was leaking out.

The Uranosapien lifted a hand and hit the symbol on his black and china blue belt and transformed. His face became more skull-like and his body became less bulky. His hands grew claws filled with the energy and a flame of radiation surrounded his head. " **ULTIMATE ATOMIX!** **Prepare to taste defeat, Ruler of Vilgaxia!** " UA said in a deeper voice.

Vilgax ran out of the cave with bruises and growled at them. " **HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! RADIATION VOLLEY!"** Ultimate Atomix said as energy was focused into his hands and was fired at Vilgax, who was pushed back. Humungousaur hit the symbol on his chest and turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. UH turned his hands into laser cannons and charged towards Vilgax while shooting him.

Vilgax deflected most of the blasts with his sword as UA punched himinto a mountain. Gwen went to where Kevin was hiding. "What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I don't want to be destroyed in this fight." Gwen said holding the device Shawn gave to Danny.

"What's that?" Kevin asked. "Not sure. Shawn gave it to Danny." Gwen said pressing the only button on it. Clouds swirled in the sky as strong winds picked up and a large portal opened above the three titans.

Floating out of the portal and appearing before the three fighters was a tall, lanky man, who looked to be in his early 20's. He had a bright yellow jacket, large black bow tie and top hat. His silk gloves, shined shoes and cleanly pressed dress pants were all black as well. He had thick, tussled brown hair and a goatee. His left eye was covered with a black eye-patch embroidered with a golden triangle.

"Oh boy. Just in time for the party. I brought tartar sauce for the calamari. " The figure said before a bucket of tartar sauce dropped on top of Ol' Fishface. The figure laughed before spinning like a tornado and turning into Shawn in his ghost form.

(( _ **Play Megalovania from Undertale. Looping it might be best.**_ ))

 **"Multiverse Protecter, amazing to see you made a quick recovery."** Ultimate Atomix said. "Me too. And I'm not here alone." Shawn said pressing the symbol on his cloak. A suit of gold and purple armor surrounded Shawn and he grew to the size of Vilgax. The armor was unique. His left arm is a scythe shaped like a dragon's tooth, his other arm has a claw similar to a Darkrai's. Cannons like a Spartan Laser and Rex's Slam Cannon on both of his shoulders. A wrist guard appears on his right wrist and a small pack similar to Astrodactyl's is on his back. His helmet resembles that of a dragon. " **Let's get him."** Shawn said in a deep robotic voice similar to Optimus Prime and Atomix.

Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Atomix nodded as they charged at Vilgax. Vilgax charged at them with his sword brandished. " **HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! CLAWS OF FURY!"** Ultimate Atomix said as his claws glowed with energy and slashed at Vilgax while Ultimate Humungousaur shot at Vilgax. Shawn fired the cannons on his shoulders at Vilgax who blocked UA's claws as he took the attacks.

Vilgax pushed Ultimate Atomix away from him as he punched Ultimate Humungousaur into the ground. A whip appears from Shawn's wrist guard with a lightning bolt at the end. **"Taste Thunder Pulse you slimy degenrate."** Shawn said as the whip wrapped around Vilgax and shocked him before tossing him into the air. UH stood before falling unconscious and turning back into Ben.

UA hit the Harmonitrix symbol on his belt. " **WHAMPIRE!** Wait, Whampire, in the middle of the day? In the desert? No problem." He said as he hit the symbol on his chest and transformed again. His clothes turned into a knight's armor with a hood and a scyhte appeared on his back. A shadow appeared over him, shielding him from the sun. " **ULTIMATE WHAMPIRE!** " The Evolved Tranysian said as he grabbed Vilgax with shadows and slammed him into the ground. "Now Kevin." UW said.

Kevin shot the Null Void Projecter and the familiar red and purple portal started to suck in Vilgax. Vilgax's eye twitched at the sight of the portal. "I won't go to that accursed place alone." He said grabbing Armored Shawn and Ultimate Whampire and pulling them into the portal as it closed.

Gwen looked where the portal closed and was worried.

(( _ **Stop playing Megalovania**_ ))

* * *

 _ **Wasn't that awesome? And Ben has a new Omnitrix that looks like the Omniverse Omnitrix, but has the evolutionary function. I still need votes on the poll. Now, if you vote yes on the poll, I will write an epilogue that includes Shawn coming back.**_

 _ **Shawn: Back from where and what was Gwen trying to say?**_

 _ **Gwen: I was trying to say you explode your- *mouth gets covered by tape and gets tied in bandages like a mummy***_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: I said no spoilers. Anyway, we need ultimates for one or some of these aliens:**_

 _ **1\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **2\. Fang**_

 _ **3\. Blaze**_

 _ **4\. Elementus**_

 _ **Review or PM me with your ideas for ultimate forms. I had to look in the reviews for Ultimate Whampire, because I tend to forget what you guys say. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	30. Sneak Peek: Possible Epilogue

_**Hi mortals. Now I understand why you don't want Shawn to sacrifice himself in the fight with Vilgax, but below is why I want to do this and I hope this will have those who haven't voted yet vote yes.**_

 _ **Shawn: Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Possible Epilogue**_

* * *

( **Danny's Mansion** )

It's been years since Shawn sacrificed himself to defeat Vilgax and so much has happened since then. Shawn left his mansion to Danny and Gwen in case of his death, Ben got a new Omnitrix and new aliens, and Kevin was Kevin.

Streak was heartbroken and stayed in the bed he slept in until Danny asked if he wanted to stay with him.

A year after that Danny and Gwen got married and lived in the mansion with four kids, their sons Shawn and Alex and their daughters Ruby and June. The two decided to name their youngest son after the fallen multiverse protector in his honor. The children had a mix of their parents features.

Danny had grown but kept his joking nature, he was 20 but didn't have a beard. He walked passed a display that the tattered cloak of his friend. A single tear left his eyes as he walked to the lab.

On his desk, Streak was sniffing at a package. Danny looked at the sender and saw it was from Clockwork and opened it. Inside it was a small bottle with a cork in it. Danny studied it as he walked out of the lab.

The bottle was filled with a gold and green mist that almost seemed alive. "What did Clockwork send me?" Danny asked as his youngest son ran to him. "Hi daddy." Shawn said.

"Hey kiddo. Need something?" Danny asked picking up his son. "Uncle Shawn's cloak is glowing." Shawn said. Danny walked to the cloak and it was glowing along with the mist in the bottle.

* * *

 _ **Well, guys, this is why I was hoping more people would vote yes on my poll. If enough people vote yes, this sneak peek will be a finale for the story. I still**_ _ **need ultimates for one or some of these aliens:**_

 _ **1\. Flight Fright**_

 _ **2\. Fang**_

 _ **3\. Blaze**_

 _ **4\. Elementus**_

 _ **Review or PM me with your ideas for ultimate forms. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	31. Finale

_**Hi mortals. I'm sure most of you never wanted to see this. I'm sorry to those who didn't want Shawn to be sacrificed, but every fight has a sacrifice of some kind. Anyway, disclaimer!**_

 ** _Ben: PhantomDragon99 does not own either of these franchises. If he did, the Omniverse Omnitrix would have the Ultimate function and I'd have more Ultimates._**

 ** _Danny: And Danny Phantom would have another season_**

 ** _PhantomDragon99: That's right. And now BRING THE NOISE!_**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells/Vilgax Talking"**

 **"Atomix/Armored Shawn Talking"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 ** _Final Battle: Part 2_**

* * *

* **Null Void** *

The atmosphere of the prison dimension was creepy as the world shook from the blows being dealt by the three heavy hitters the entered. " **You two shall perish in this world while I conquer your planet!** " Vilgax said through a broken mask with several cuts and burns on his body and on his armor as chocolate milk hit him and exploded.

"Think again, fish face." Danny had turned into an Ultimate version of Elementus which has the front paw of a snow leopard and a tentacle for arms. For legs he had the left leg of a Changling* and the right leg of a Parasaurolophus. He had a scorpion's tail, the eyes of a cat, and had two curved horns, and an eagle's wing along with the wing of a gargoyle. "Shall we?" Shawn asked with broken armor on his body and cuts.

Vilgax fired his eye beams at UE and Shawn who deflected them with mirrors and tossed small dolls at Vilgax which exploded. The squid-faced villain growled and charged at the two reality warpers and put them in chokeholds. " **I've decided to be merciful in this fight, despite being sickening. Now, what would you two fools like to say?** " Vilgax asked.

Ultimate Elementus and Shawn burst into flames to scorch Vilgax's arms and escape as Shawn summoned his sword. UE made a sword out of the elements he could control and they both slashed at Vilgax who caught both blades and threw them into the ground before jumping and landing on their chests, cracking several ribs.

UE teleported as he held his chest and turned back into Danny. Shawn lifted Vilgax and slammed him into the ground saying Bamm bamm over and over again before spinning around and throwing the warlord into the air before falling to one knee and coughing up blood. "Danny, take care of everyone. There's one surefire way to stop him and I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He whispered as he jumped and put Vilgax into a half-nelson and pile-drove him into the ground and started to glow.

Danny watched this and coughed as he fell to a knee. "Shawn, what are you doing?" He asked. "Take care of yourself. I'll return from this, I hope." Shawn said as a single tear fell down his cheek. Vilgax tried to pull Shawn off as the boy focused on his core and glowed brighter.

Danny tried to stand but was in too much pain as he started to cry. "Don't leave me Shawn. You're my friend, I don't want to lose you." He said. "Don't worry, Danny. You have other friends and I'll be back to drive Kevin crazy soon." Shawn said as he exploded in a blast of ecto-energy, creating a dust storm. Once the dust cleared the only thing left was a crater with a burnt, bleeding, and unconscious Vilgax and Shawn's cloak was next to him.

Danny fell unconscious and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was a floating figure wearing a purple cloak and a scientist looking at him and picking up the tattered cloth.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

* * *

* **Shawn's Mansion; Infirmary** *

Danny's vision was black as he heard someone calling his name and crying. He slowly opened his eyes to see a red and teary eyed Gwen crying on his chest, a worried Ben and Kevin standing over him, along with his family. He looked around and saw a box.

Gwen looked up and saw Danny was awake. "Oh my head. What happened?" Danny asked. "Several things. Clockwork and Professor Paradox brought you here and we got you patched up." Kevin said. "You were out for 6 hours. We're glad you pulled through kiddo." Jack Fenton said.

"This was here when we arrived." Jazz said handing the box to Danny. The boy opened the box and saw Shawn's tattered cloak and took it out of the box.

"Come on. We should be getting back." Maddie said leaving with Jack and Jazz.

"Danny, Is that Shawn's cloak?" Ben asked. "He-He sacrificed himself to stop Vilgax. I can't believe he's gone. Where's Streak?" Danny asked. "He knew what happened and hasn't been out of the lab for a while." Gwen said.

Danny started to cry as he looked at Shawn's cloak. "We're all gonna miss him, Danny." Ben said. "Thanks guys. Mind if I be alone for a while?" Danny asked. "Of course. Take all the time you need." Gwen said as she stood and left the room with Ben and Kevin following.

Hours later, Danny had fallen asleep as Clockwork appeared. "Daniel, I don't know how you feel right now, but in time all will be well." He said before removing the Harmonitrix and left a small pod on the table as he disappeared.

* * *

 _ *** That's a MLP Changling, in case you get confused.**_

 ** _Wooah! Torches and pitchforks down! Before you start raging, please hear me out on this one, all right? First of all, s_** _ **orry guys, I had to do it. I just couldn't think of another way to end this. Second, I wanted to bring the death of a loved one part of being a hero to this story. But be ready for the return of Shawn.**_

 _ **Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	32. Shawn's Return

_**Hi mortals. This epilogue is the aftermath of the newest chapter. This is also the end of the best story I ever wrote. *blows nose while sobbing***_ _ **Anyway, disclaimer!**_

 ** _Ben: PhantomDragon99 does not own either of these franchises. If he did, the Omniverse Omnitrix would have the Ultimate function and I'd have more Ultimates._**

 ** _Danny: And Danny Phantom would have another season_**

 _ **Shawn: Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue a.k.a. Return of a Favorite**_

* * *

( **Danny's Mansion** )

It's been years since Shawn sacrificed himself to defeat Vilgax and so much has happened since then. Shawn left his mansion to Danny and Gwen in case of his death, Ben got a new Omnitrix and new aliens, and Kevin was still Kevin, Danny got an improved version of the Harmonitrix as well.

Streak was heartbroken and stayed in the bed he slept in until Danny asked if he wanted to stay with him.

A year after that Danny and Gwen got married and lived in the mansion with four kids, their sons Shawn and Alex and their daughters Ruby and June. The two decided to name their youngest son after the fallen multiverse protector in his honor. The children had a mix of their parents features.

Danny had grown but kept his joking nature, he was 20 but didn't have a beard. He walked passed a display that the tattered cloak of his friend. A single tear left his eyes as he walked to the lab.

On his desk, Streak was sniffing at a package. Danny looked at the sender and saw it was from Clockwork and opened it. Inside it was a small bottle with a cork in it. Danny studied it as he walked out of the lab. The bottle was filled with a gold and green mist that almost seemed alive. "What did Clockwork send me?" Danny asked as his youngest son ran to him. "Hi daddy." Shawn said.

"Hey kiddo. Need something?" Danny asked picking up his son. "Uncle Shawn's cloak is glowing." Shawn said. Danny walked to the cloak and it was glowing along with the mist in the bottle.

Danny looked at the mist as it shook the bottle and bounced out of Danny's hand and shattered on the floor. "Dad? What's happening?" Shawn asked as the mist rose and got in the display.

"I don't know but go get your mother." Danny said as he got the improved Harmonitrix ready to attack as the mist touched the cloak and shattered the display case as the cloak spun around with electricity surging around it.

Danny turned into Manafest as Gwen ran to him. "Problem?" She asked. "Just a weird mist messing with Shawn's cloak. Normal things." Manafest said as he ducked under the spinning cloak which headed to the lab.

Manafest and Gwen followed the cloak as it landed on a Streak and took him out of the mansion before disappearing. "Rats. It took Streak, we need to figure out where it went." Manafest said turning back into Danny.

The ground shook as Danny, Gwen and their kids left the mansion to see a stage outside. Music started to play as four people appeared on the stage. The first had slightly long brown hair, fairly tan skin, a brown suit with a black bowtie, a small tophat laid on the floor, and icy blue eyes. The second was a boy with brunette hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black top hat and a brown and black suit, with pink cheeks. The third looked like the first only his clothes were worn. The last one looked like a nightmare version of the first one.

"I am Fuwa Draconus and these are my friends." The first man said as the music played. "Right now, you can call us Freddy Fazbear, or rather different versions of him." Fuwa said as Danny smiled.

 _ **Fuwa(Freddy):** We're breaking down your lights and doors_

 _But we can't promise you no more_

 _Are you happy to come back for 5 whole nights?_

 _You say you're sick of all your fears_

 _But you keep coming back around here_

 _Perhaps it's time for you to be one of us now_

Danny, Alex, and Ruby tapped their feet to the beat while Gwen, Shawn, and June started to dance.

 _ **All Four Guys:** Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary_

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

 _Maybe you've just lost your mind_

 _Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!_

 _We all know you're said and done_

The six family members started to dance as they smiled while a small mouse jumped onto the second guy.

 _ **Toy Freddy:** Now we're bringing it back and the gang is on track we're bringing a couple of friends_

 _There's so many of us we're causing a fuss we all know how the night will end_

 _Now you're hiding yourself but you know very well that it's making us one and the same_

 _We're leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle with only yourself to blame!_

 _We're back and revamped and there's not a thing you can do to stop us!_

 _Tonight_

The kids got on stage and danced with the Freddies as they smiled.

 _ **Freddy and Toy Freddy:** Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary_

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

 _Maybe you've just lost your mind_

 _Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!_

 _We all know you're said and done_

Danny and Gwen danced like they did at their wedding with smiles.

 _ **Withered Freddy:** It's been years, I've been alone in here_

 _I've forgotten what it's like for me to smell your fear_

 _Am I driving you insane?_

 _Am I eating at your brain?_

 _No happy endings will ever find you_

 _Your heavy breathing and pain will all end soon_

 _You're picking up the pieces to the ghosts that will haunt you too_

The human Withered Freddy held his mic to the kids for them to sing.

 _ **Shawn, Ruby, Alex, and June:** Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary_

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

 _Maybe you've just lost your mind_

 _Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time!_

 _We all know you're said and done_

Danny and Gwen smiled at their children's children and danced more.

 _ **Nightmare Freddy:** We're voices in your head_

 _We're the monsters under your bed_

 _There's no tomorrow for you_

 _No matter what they said_

 _You know who you are_

 _We know everything_

 _You've come so far_

 _Now you pull the strings_

 _(That's right!)_

The family danced as the song was on the last chorus as Nightmare Freddy and Freddy pulled Danny and Gwen onstage and asked them to sing.

 _ **All Four Guys, Danny, and Gwen:** Five! Nights! Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary_

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

 _Maybe you've just lost your mind_

 _Kicking and screaming, now you've lost your time_

 _We all know you're said and done_

"OK guys. Now, we heard about the death of someone close to you from a cloaked figure and decided to cheer you up. Now, we have a surprise." Fuwa said as he took the family off stage before going back on.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. The four Freddies smirked as they started to spin around along with the stage and turned into a cloaked figure who turned around with a smile. "Did you miss me? Come on, admit it.. You missed me."

"Oh my god." Danny said as he rushed and hugged his friend. "How have you been Danny?" Shawn asked as Streak jumped out of his hood. "Kids, meet your uncle Shawn." Gwen said.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead." Danny said to the older Shawn. "I did too until I woke up in Clockwork's Lair, but I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to hear about you and Gwen and these wonderful kids." Shawn said as Danny hit Shawn's head with a chuckle before telling Shawn everything that happened.

* * *

 _ **My friends, this story has come to an end. Maybe I'll work on my other stories now. Also, this epilogue is a masterpiece for this story. Review or PM me about crimes for my detective story. Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	33. Bloopers, Gags, and Mistakes Oh My!

_**Hi mortals. I'm here with a special chapter that's sure to make you laugh. Now the production of Danny Fenton Wielder of the Harmonitrix didn't go as planned the first time around. Also this chapter was co-written with SaurusRock625. Be sure to check out his stories as well.**_

 _ **Shawn: And we'd like to show you guys what all happened.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Now BRING THE NOISE!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/phone communication_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling/Spells/Vilgax Talking"**

 **"Atomix/Armored Shawn Talking"**

 _ **Author Notes**_

* * *

 _ **Bloopers**_

* * *

Danny walked to the pod and reached his hand to the odd glove as it leaped onto his hand and slipped right off.

Danny and the cameraman laughed.

"Let me guess, it doesn't like me as well." Danny said as he laughed.

"Nope. It likes me." Shawn said as he stepped into camera view wearing the Harmonitrix. "We should change the title of this. You know, change everything in the script." He said laughing.

* * *

A portal opened as a green and gold fireball launched out of it and it bounced around, hitting trees and rocks until hitting the cameraman, knocking him and the camera to the ground.

"Oh god! Paul, are you OK?" Shawn asked as he picked up the camera and pointed it at a boy wearing director's clothes with black hair with neon purple streaks and green and gold eyes, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe you could steer the fireball away from the camera." Paul said.

"Guys, guys." Tyrannopede said. "Perhaps we could go over this after the shoot?"

"Sure." Paul said taking the camera and Tyrannopede got in place. "Take two."

A portal opened as a green and gold fireball launched out of it and it bounced around, hitting trees and rocks until it landed in the Tyrannopede's nose.

"Whoah! Nice mucus! And I don't say that to everyone." Shawn said.

Everyone laughed as Shawn pulled himself out of the nose.

* * *

 **"Tennyson, I've come for the - uh… line, please?** Vilgax asked.

"CUT! Alright, everyone, take five. And Vilgax? PLEASE try and memorize your lines!" Paul requested.

* * *

Shawn and Danny walked to the Mr. Smoothy where they would meet Ben and Gwen. The latter was still playing the solo.

"How and why are you still playing that thing?" Danny asked.

"Since I'm half ghost, I don't need to take a breath as often as you do. Plus I love Pink Panther." Shawn said as he continued playing the tune.

The two arrived at the restaurant where Ben was talking to Gwen about something.

"I can't believe you did that." She said.

"Here they come. Hey guys. Nice song Shawn." Ben said.

Shawn stopped playing.

"Thanks. That's enough playing for now." He said as he pulled out a saxophone case and put said saxophone inside.

 ***PWERT!***

Shawn and the others suddenly made gagging noises and avoided the guy behind the camera.

"Okay, that was NOT me!" Shawn said defensively.

"KEVIN!" the others groaned.

"I can't help it! You know I get gassy after eating a burrito!" Kevin replied.

Paul was wearing a gas mask as he turned the camera to him.

"Alright, we're gonna do another take and, um, no more Taco Bell for that guy." He said as everyone laughed.

* * *

Vilgax deflected most of the blasts with his sword as UA punched him into a mountain. Gwen went to where Kevin was hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I don't want to be destroyed in this fight." Gwen said holding the device Shawn gave to Danny.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Not sure. Shawn gave it to Danny." Gwen said pressing the only button on it.

Clouds swirled in the sky as strong winds picked up and a large portal opened above the three titans. Floating out of the portal and appearing before the three fighters was a large smoke cloud.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the salt that dries up your tentacles. I am the sun which evaporates the waters of evil. I am **DARKWING DUCK!"** A figure said as he stepped out to show he was wearing a purple fedora, a purple trench coat, a purple mask, a purple cape and orange boots.

"CUT! Everyone else take five. Shawn, we agreed you would be someone as wacky as you not someone as random." Paul said.

"Oh, come on Paul. It's not everyday I get to be the Duck Knight." Shawn said.

"I saw you dressed as him five days ago and stayed like that for four." Paul said.

* * *

Ben had just finished digging a pit and filling it with sewage.

"This is gonna be great." He said as he put the cover he made over the trap and hid.

Danny was walking on the path while Shawn invisibly flew above him moving him like a puppet with invisible strings. Danny dangled before he fell into the pit screaming.

"What happened?" Paul asked as Ben and Shawn went to the pit and laughed.

"The strings snapped and you saw the rest." Danny said as he climbed out of the pit.

"Cleanup on Aisle Fenton." Paul said as a large blast of water launched Danny away.  
The camera turned to show Water Hazard.

"What?" He asked as they all laughed.

* * *

Off screen, Vilgax was walking to the site where the next chapter was going to be recorded. He saw the script for the next fight, and was pretty steamed by the outcome.

" **How dare that director kill me off like that! I oughtta-huh?"**

Vilgax stopped in his tracks as he saw a sign.

" **Chapter site detour?"** Vilgax read.

Reluctantly, the squid faced alien began to walk in the direction of the signs, grumbling the whole way. He was completely unaware that he was walking down a mountain until…

" **Huh? Wait a minute! Something's funny around here."**

Vilgax turned around one of the signs, and read it aloud to himself in a hushed tone.

" **Quiet; Avalanche Zone."** Vilgax read before yelling " **OH, YEAH RIGHT!"**

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard a low rumbling sound. Vilgax screamed as he ran down the hill with a bunch of boulders hot on his tail.

"Medic!" Shawn said as he popped into view.

* * *

Ben and Danny walked in and the brunette saw the smoothie and picked it up. The string was pulled causing an alarm clock to go off the hammer was attached to a saw which cut through a log. The cut timber fell onto a pair of scissors, which cut a string that held a sledgehammer that fell on a lever connected to a strength tester, which sent the puck up to the bell causing a banana to squirt onto a windshield.

The wipers of the windshield are connected to a jack with a stick attached to it. The jack raises causing the stick to slowly tip over a bucket full of sand into another bucket on a scale. The other side of the scale tipped up and turned on a fan which blows a sailboat across a small tub hitting a red billiard ball.

The ball bounces of the walls of the pool table until it hit a button which activated a wringer that pulled on a string which in turn pulled on a trigger that shot a gun that shot a weight off of a cuckoo clock causing it to strike every hour at a rapid pace. The bird had a knife tied to it and was cutting a rope that held a safe. Gwen put a blindfold on Ben and the rope cut all the way through.

Danny saw who the safe was gonna hit and pushed Gwen out of the way and the safe hit Shawn instead.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Shawn called from within the safe.

Danny immediately pried open the safe to reveal a cube shaped, swirly eyed Shawn.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Am I in heaven?" Shawn asked in his dazed state.

"He's fine." Danny said.

"CUT! Okay, Danny, help Gwen get Shawn to the hospital while Kevin resets the trap. And Ben, go get me a grasshopper smoothie." Paul said.

"How come I always have to get the smoothies?" Ben asked.

* * *

Four villains were reading their scripts for future scenes and they weren't happy.

Lord Transyl was fuming as he tore up his script. "How dare that buffoon of a director only make me a one-time villain, just so people know I exist?"

"I, Technus master of technology, disagree with my script since I hardly have any screen time." Technus said burning his script with ecto-blasts.

"This is unacceptable. I worked with the most feared ruler in the universe. I should have gotten more time on the screen." Psyphon said as he shredded his script.

"At least you have one humiliating defeat. I get beaten twice. When I get my hands on the director and Shawn, I'm gonna-" Charmcaster said blowing up her script.

"We work together to get Paul to change the script, agreed?" Psyphon asked.

The villains agreed as a giant grand piano landed on them.

Technus phased from under the piano. "You missed me." He said laughing before being sucked into the Fenton Thermos as the camera panned to Paul who blew on the top like a smoking pistol and closed it.

* * *

Ember was rehearsing her song but her voice cracked on the last note. "Gah! * **bleep** * * **bleep** * * **bleep** * son of a mother* **bleep** * * **bleep** *" She shouted as she stomped out of her dressing room.

"Ember, baby, what's going on? You're swearing more than a sailor on leave." Paul said as he rushed to her.

"I can't get the last note of my song right. I can't work like this." Ember said as Paul shrunk and flew down her throat.

Ember gagged as she grasped her throat.

Paul flew out of her throat and held a small bug as he returned to regular size. "Seems like a certain vampire wannabe is trying to sabotage our production. Be a dear and pull that lever on your left."

Ember did so and rumbling was heard and after a few seconds an explosion rocked the area. "SFL missile."

"Huh?" Ember asked.

"Surface-to-Froot-Loop missle." Paol said with a laugh.

* * *

After the final shoot of the eighth official chapter, Gwen was gearing up to watch her favorite soap opera. But when she sat down in her favorite beanbag chair…

"WHOA!" Gwen yelped.

Her butt fell right through the seat! And when she stood up, she found that the beanbag chair was now stuck to her butt. Naturally, she and everyone else began to crack up at her misfortune.

"A little help here, please?" Gwen requested through her giggles.

She and everyone else were laughing so hard, Gwen thought help would never arrive.

* * *

We find Shawn offset dressed in a Buzz Lightyear costume doing an impression from the Toy Story 2 movie.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home!"

Shawn put up his visor helmet, only for everyone on and offset to burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Shawn asked.

He then saw that someone had doodled all over the visor of Shawn's Buzz Lightyear costume's helmet, resulting in funny glasses and a mustache.

* * *

Shawn and Danny were walking to the site of the eighteenth chapter.

"So, Danny, ready for your big scene?" Shawn asked.

"A new alien? Of course, I can't wait." Danny said as he fell into a sewer.

Shawn pulled out a fishing pole and pulled Danny out of the sewer. "Let's get going." He said taking Danny to the set and a bath.

Danny walked to the area of the set. "Let's get started." He said as he fell into a black hole and kept falling through a loop.

Shawn picked up the black hole which caused Danny to crash into the ground. "Maybe we should delay the production. Until Danny stops tripping and falling"

* * *

Danny went to his room and passed by a trophy case full of Jazz's accomplishments. He felt his rage boiling inside of him. He activated the Harmonitrix, chose an alien and slammed down the core.

In a flash of white, he turned into a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large china blue eyes, which have rectangular pupils.

He is wearing a china blue jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is black. He wears white, finger-less gloves with a china blue rectangle on the back. His Harmonitrix symbol is present on his back.

Everyone laughed as the Galvan tried to lift the trophy case.

* * *

"So, wait a sec, you were the one who farted when Vilgax tried to kill us?" Danny asked.

"Yup!" Shawn replied.

Both boys cracked up while Gwen rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

"You do realize that the camera is still rolling, right?" Gwen asked.

The two boys gasped as they realized that she was right. Shawn laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's… not use that take." Shawn said.

* * *

"Charmcaster, I want you to begin negotiations for a surrender." Lord Transyl ordered.

"Okay." Charmcaster replied. "How about we give them our base?"

Technus seemed to like this idea.

"Oh, good idea! We can live in the caves!" Technus declared.

"Or we could let them kill Psyphon!" Charmcaster added.

"Charmcaster, you are supposed to negotiate THEIR surrender, not OURS!" growled Lord Transyl.

The spellcaster just nodded and turned to her enemies.

"Hey, director! We're only giving you one chance to surrender!" she called.

"What? Why would I…"

Paul didn't get to finish as Shawn fired the main cannon of a Halo 2 Scorpion tank that he'd found.

"Hey, hold on a second, Shawn." Paul said before asking "Why would I surrender?"

The villains shared a brief huddle before Charmcaster gave a pretty lame excuse.

"Uh, because we have you outnumbered!"

"That's stupid, girl, we got a tank! Guys with tanks ain't never outnumbered!" Shawn declared.

The villains huddled once more before giving an even lamer excuse.

"We also think that it's YOUR turn to surrender!" Charmcaster called.

"WHAT?" blanched a befuddled Paul.

"Well, if you recall, first you surrendered and you gave us a Jeep. Then we surrendered, and we gave you fresh ammunition. So now, we figure it's only fair that…"

"Shawn, shut 'em up." Paul ordered.

Shawn fired the main cannon, causing the villains to scatter.

" **SONNUVA GUN!"** yelped Charmcaster.

" **Is that a no?"** Technus asked.

* * *

Shawn was reading his script for the final chapter of the Vilgax fight and his hair turned to flames as he tore it to shreds.

" **PAUL!** " He yelled as he rushed to Paul's room only to slam into the door and it went up like a curtain.

Paul walked to the curtain and pulled it down. "Yes?"

"I need you to make a change to the script." Shawn said in a pained tone.

"Of course. In fact we won't do the chapter today. Send me a postcard from your trip." Paul said picking up Shawn and pushing him to a seesaw.

"But I'm not going on any trip." Shawn said.

"Oh yes you are." Paul said holding a pair of scissors as he cut a string, which caused an anvil to fall on the other side and launch Shawn onto a trampoline, off a Snorlax, onto the nose of a seal which rolled him into a ball and launched him into a large flyswatter that hit him onto a bike which went down a ramp and placed him into a cannon which Paul fired, sending Shawn to the moon.

"Don't you just love the classics?" Paul asked.

* * *

Danny was walking through the set as he tripped through costumes, ending up in a curly, black shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs, which also has an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds a sword scabbard at his left hip. He wears rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it along with a steel hook on his left hand hit his head on a wall.

Paul ran to him. "Danny, you alright?"

"Who's Danny? I am Captain James Hook and I'm in need of my crew." Danny said standing up.

Paul rolled his eyes as he went to get Shawn.

"Mr. Smee, where are you?" Danny asked as he walked around.

Two sounds were heard; a ticking and a popping. They went in a rhythm that caused Danny to turn around and scream.

A crocodile and an octopus were moving towards Danny while making ticking and popping noises as they chased Danny.

" **SMEE! SAVE ME!** " Danny said as he tripped and fell down a nearby cliff and hit several rocks until he hit the bottom.

The crocodile and the octopus turned into Shawn and Paul as they went down to Danny. "You alright pal?"

"Oh, my head." Danny said as small hooks circled his head.

* * *

Shawn, Danny and Paul are at a seafood restaurant dressed as pirates for some reason, and were going over a possible scene.

"Oh, uh, we are the Pirates who Don't Do Anything." Shawn said.

"Oh, you know that's right." Paul added.

"Nothing," said Danny.

"Zilch," added Paul.

"Noodle!" Danny finished.

Shawn and Paul looked at their ridiculously dressed friend, and groaned in annoyance while hitting their heads against the table. Why did he always have to mess up this one SIMPLE LINE?

* * *

The atmosphere of the prison dimension was creepy as the world shook from the blows being dealt by the three heavy hitters the entered. " **You two shall perish in this world while I-*sputter* *sputter* I don't know what I'm doing.** "

The crew laughed out loud as Vilgax held his script and muttered his lines. " **OK, I'm ready now.** " He said.

"Take two." Paul said.

The atmosphere of the prison dimension was creepy as the world shook from the blows being dealt by the three heavy hitters the entered. " **You two shall perish in this world while I conquer your pwanet!** "

The crew laughed more.

"He going to conquer the pwanet." Shawn said with a Elmer Fudd laugh.

* * *

 _ ***laughs are heard as the camera pans out to show the entire cast of Danny Fenton; Wielder of the Harmonitrix***_

 _ **Oh, well we had fun here, but our time is over.**_

 _ **Shawn: Hey now, we have the sequel to work on.**_

 _ **Danny: That's right. Let's start working on it.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Alright then. Also there's a poll up I need you guys to vote on. Don't vote for your favorite, vote for who would make a good pairing. Now everybody say it with me.**_

 _ **The entire cast:**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


End file.
